The Dragoness and the Prince
by pidragneel
Summary: Levy and Gajeel live in the same kingdom he is the prince, she is a soldier. Levy has some amazing powers and she accidentaly transports everybody to the future. The story is mainly Gajevy and Nalu with Gruvia, Rowen and Elfever hints. LEMONS are guaranteed! Cover is made by me it's a sleeping Levy (dragoness) and sleeping Gajeel (little boy)
1. chapter 1

The Dragoness and the Prince

It was a beautiful snow day in the Tale kingdom. It was snowing making the roofs and trees have snow on top of them. It was an important day to the king and queen of the kingdom. It was the, so waited, 7th December. Inside the big white palace in the center of the kingdom…

"Honey, that hurts!" Exclaimed a tall man with short silver hair and red piercing eyes. He stood beside a big bed in the middle of a room with a woman laying down on it screaming and panting while holding his hand. A lot of maids treated the woman's needs and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was his wife the queen, Homura. And the man was none other than the king, Metalicanna. "One more push, your Highness, I can see its head!" Exclaimed one of the maids with short pink hair. "Nghhh! Metalicanna… if I get alive out of this…I'll kill you!" The queen exclaimed as she pushed harder and squeezed his hand more than she should, almost breaking his bones.

She was out of breath, panting, sweating, and covered in her own blood. She was about to push again when she was interrupted by an ear-piercing-scream. The maid had a white and red bundle in her arms, while wearing a warm smile on her face as she brought the bundle to the queen's arms. "Congratulations, your Highness, it's a boy." The maid quietly spoke as she handed the small baby boy to the queen. Homura carefully wrapped her tired arms around her son's small body and gently kissed his black hair. "Heya, little mouse." She whispered with tears in her eyes as the screaming baby in her arms slowly stopped crying. Metalicanna gave his wife a gentle kiss on her forehead as his own tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He's beautiful, honey." He whispered giving his newborn son a peck on the forehead. The baby had dark black hair like his mother, with a pout and already dry tears decorating his gentle features. "Look, he's got that pout of yours." The queen whispered. The baby wiggled a little bit and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were (to his parents' surprise) piercing-red like his fathers'.

"I thought he would have your blue eyes, Homura." Metalicanna spoke softly. In this moment he noticed the beautiful scene before him. His wife looked…beautiful. With messy hair and messy clothes. She had eye bangs under her delicate blue and exhausted eyes. Sweat all over her body and she was painting heavily. "You look beautiful." He teased her, while she lightly punched his shoulder. "Hold him." She said offering the baby to him. First he looked hesitant but then, he gave in and took the small bundle in his arms.

After some minutes he finally adjusted to the small bundle in his arms. "It's alright, _daddy_ , you won't drop him." She teased with a weak voice while closing her eyes. "Okay. I got it, I got it. So, how should we name him, Homura?" Metalicanna asked. "Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." She said barely over a whisper. And drifted off to dreamland. Metalicanna watched as his beautifull wife slept peacefully with a smile on her face. " _Could this get any perfect?_ " He wondered as he cradled his newborn son to sleep.

Three months later…

Inside the Redfox kingdom…

"Congratulations, Ms. McGarden. It's a girl." A nurse with long brown hair happily exclaimed handing the newborn over to her. "I don't want her." Ms. McGarden said flatly. "It was a mistake. And I can't afford a good future for it. So, could you put it for adoption?" She said as she looked out of the window. The nurse was shocked as she pressed the small baby gently against her chest.

"She is not an _it_." The nurse said. "Just take a look at her. She has your blue hair and fair skin as snow." The nurse said while caressing the baby's cheek. "I won't look. Give _her_ this when she grows up or something." She said as she gave the nurse an envelope with 'For Levy' written on it. " _So the baby's name is Levy. Hmmm… Levy McGarden. A lovely name._ " The nurse thought. "Now, go away." Ms. McGarden commanded. The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and exited the room.

It was a cold day, if you looked close enough you could see a figure clothed on a black cloak walking towards a big building. "Minna, I'm back!" The cloaked figure exclaimed happily. "AIKO!" The people, or may I say kids, happily exclaimed and ran over to the cloaked figure hugging her. She took off the cloak and revealed the same nurse that helped Ms. McGarden. "Be careful, sweeties. I have a new one." She loudly whispered to them.

"Is it a girl this time? I can't see boys anymore." Exclaimed a short kept white hair girl, around the age of 5. In her arms rested a white haired baby and behind her hid a small 3 year old boy, with white hair too. "Yes, Mira, it's a girl. Her name is Levy." Aiko said kneeling in front of Mira. The small girl had a wide smile on her face. "She's so pretty!" She exclaimed, causing Levy to open her eyes a bit. "Y-yeah s-she is very p-pretty." Stuttered the small boy behind Mira, his name was, Elfman.

A loud crack of a door opening turned the attention of the kids to the staircase. A small man, with an orange and blue two-pointed hat, orange pants, orange jacket and white t-shirt, came down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Well, I see Aiko brought a new family member to us." The small man spoke as he sat down on one of the tables. "Gramps, how are you? Long time no see." Aiko said to the old man. He was the owner of the Fairy Tail orphanage, he had may names; Master, Master Makarov, old man, Gramps… "Macao, Wakaba! Show Aiko her room, please and the little baby…" "Levy. Levy McGarden." Aiko finished for him. "…Levy? Show Levy her room too and then come back." He said to two teenage boys.

Macao had short dark blue hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with dark blue boy-shorts and a pair of black snickers. Wakaba had dark blond hair a bit longer than Macao's. He was wearing a green t-shirt with leave stamps on it, pink pants and a pair of black snickers. "C'mon Aiko." Macao said as he and Wakaba lead them to their room.

The 'Fairy Tail' orphanage was a big, really big, three stock house. The ground floor was the lounge with Makarov's office and a kitchen with a bar. The first floor was the boy's floor. With more than fifteen bedrooms. Most of the boys were little so mostly four of them shared a room. The second floor was the girls' floor, with less than ten bed rooms. There were only eleven girls in the orphanage, counting Levy. They were; Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Bisca, Lucy, Evergreen, Kinana, Kagura, Aiko and surprisingly Porylusca (she doesn't get out of her room and screams at people who try to enter). Some girls shared their rooms, because they were too scared to sleep alone so there were two other rooms available for Aiko and Levy.

"So, little one. Welcome to your new home." Aiko said carrying Levy to the crib in the corner of the room and laying her gently down. Then she took off her clothes and changed into her silk white and blue nightgown. Going under the covers and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

Levy was at the Fairy Tail lounge drinking some Apple juice. She was very bored. Everybody was doing something. Erza and Mirajane were fighting Natsu and Gray too. Lucy was sitting at the bar chatting with Kinana. Elfman was looking for his little bird. Evergreen, Freed and a new kid named Bixlow were following Laxus.

" _I'll just go to a walk. Maybe then I can find out what my mom wrote me._ " Levy thought as she clutched her pocket where the letter was. Nobody was watching her so she snuck out the orphanage and went to her 'secret place'.

* * *

A lot of giggles, laughs and screams were heard in the palace. "Lily, stop! I won't learn how to fight!" Screamed a now 6 year old Gajeel. He was wearing a black 'common' prince outfit and running away from one of his favorite guards, Pantherlily. He was a tall man with tanned skin, black hair, black eyes with a scar over his left eye forming a half moon, he was wearing a black armor covering his chest, and he was holding prince Gajeel's crown.

"Your Majesty, please. The king won't be happy to know that you don't want to fight." Said Lily (I'll write Lily…you know what I mean). "Catch me if you can!" Gajeel screamed over his shoulder and ran away from the castle.

20 minutes past by and Gajeel was still running. His legs were hurting, but he didn't care. He was out of breath, but he didn't care. He was lost and was running up a hill. Until he tripped and started to roll down the hill crashing a small tree.

Levy was trying to discover what was written in the front of the letter, but she couldn't read. She could try to ask someone to help her, but only the noble and royalty could read. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and stood up to see what it was.

It wasn't too far from her tree, so she got there quickly. There was a lot of dust so she had to wait a bit so she wouldn't inhale it. As soon as the dust cleared off she saw a black haired boy lying on the ground and bleeding though his head.

"Heeeyy! Wake uuupp!" She screamed running towards the boy. When she got near him, she took his head in her small lap and brushed off some leaves on his cheeks. "Wake up. You okay, boy?" She asked as tears stung on her eyes and some fell on his cheek.

" _What is this? Where am I? It's so dark I can't see a thing. I'm so warm, I don't wanna wake up. Since when is my pillow so soft? What's this on my cheeks? Water? Is it raining?"_ Wake up! Wake up, boy! _"Huh, I'm awake. What are you talkin' about? Wait… this voice. Is it an angel?"_ Please, boy, you need to wake up! I need to call help! Please wake up… _"Stop sayin' it as if I'm never gonna wake up!"_

The boy slowly started to move, but still didn't awake. "Please, I know you are there. Wake up…for me." She softly whispered on his ear. His hands moved up to her cheeks as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm awake now." The boy said with a soft smile on his bruised face. Levy let out a sigh of relieve and hugged him tightly. He sat up and took in his surroundings. They were in a sort of 'forest', but all of the trees made a small circle in the middle covering the sun almost completely.

Levy stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You scared me, stupid boy!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Where am I? And, who are you?" The boy questioned. "First, you're in my secret place. Second, I'm Levy." She said in a cheery voice. "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Gajeel." He said.

They heard more footsteps coming closer. "Is that him?" A voice asked. "Yes. Nobody would mistake those eyes." One second voice replied. "How much do you think they are wanting for his head?" The first voice asked. "A lot." The second voice replied.

Gajeel was so distracted in hearing what the voices were saying that he didn't notice Levy run in front of him and spread her arms apart in a protective position. "What are y-" He was cut off by her scream as an arrow shot her left shoulder. It seemed that everything was happening in slow-motion as she began to fall to the ground.

"Levy!" Gajeel exclaimed and kneeled beside her placing her head to his lap, just like she did to him before. "You shot the wrong one, moron! We only had one arrow! The boss will kill us!" The first voice screamed.

"Gajeel…take the…arrow…off." Levy chocked. Gajeel took in a deep breath as he placed his hands on the arrow. She screamed again in pain arching her back. " _1, 2, 3!_ " Gajeel thought as he pulled the arrow out with all his might. The arrow came out and Levy tried to move her tiny arms towards her shoulder. That was a mistake. It was too much pain, blood was everywhere. "Gajeel! Where are you?!" A new voice screamed.

Gajeel sat up and had a dark expression on his face. "LILY! I'M HERE!" Gajeel screamed with all his might. The first voices were too busy arguing that they didn't notice a big shadow behind them and cutting both in half. Blood. Was all they saw, blood. "Gajeel! You okay!?" Lily asked. "Yeah! But she isn't! She lost too much blood! Take her to our nurse, please, Lily!" Gajeel yelled.

Lily scooped Levy's bloody body out of the ground and let Gajeel climb on his back. He ran very fast back to the palace. In less than 10 minutes they arrived.

"Lily where wer-Oh my gosh! What happened?" The door guard asked. "I don't know. Take this girl to the royal nurse. It's the prince's orders." Lily said referring himself to Levy. "Let them in. Hurry!" The guard commanded as the gate opened and Lily sprinted in to go to the nurse.

One minute.

Two minutes.

One hour.

One hour and a half.

"Excuse me, your Highness. She is healed now." The royal nurse with mid-length with pink hair said. "Thanks, Porly" Gajeel said as he ran into the room Levy rested. He swiftly climbed onto the bed and sat across Levy. Now he took a good look at her. Her blue, short hair. Her closed eyes. Her peaceful face and steady breathing. Her hurt shoulder.

Was it his fault Levy got hurt? Was she going to wake up soon?

Gajeel felt a wave of guild flow over him as he saw how big the wound was. " _What if she dies because of me?_ " He thought. He embraced her waist and buried his face on her belly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Wake up. Wake up, please." He whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks.

" _What happened? Where's Gajeel?" Levy wondered._ Wake up, please. _"Whose voice is this?" She asked. "I'm already awake!" She said._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _"Sorry for what? Who are you? What did you do to Gajeel?" She screamed. Gajeel, what a mysterious boy._

Gajeel cried on her for 10 minutes non-stop. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened to Levy. "Gajeel." She weakly whispered. "Huh?" Gajeel said as he looked up to Levy's face. She weakly opened her eyes and slowly brought her hand, of her not injured arm, up to his face. His hands immediately went up to his cheek were her hand was entangling their fingers. "I'm...awake now..." She weakly whispered.

"Levy…" He said with a quivering voice as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why…why are…you…crying?" She asked. "Levy…I'm not crying." He said as he wiped his tears away. "Go back to sleep. You need rest. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" He said. He was about to get out of the bid bed when she grabbed his hand. "Can you stay with me?" She asked as a pink dusted blush covered her cheeks. He smiled. "Of course." He replied as he laid his head down on her belly and she caressed his hair.

Soon enough both of them fell asleep in each-others arms. "Who's the girl?" Lily asked Porly (Porly is short for Porylusca). "She said she is Levy McGarden. As I treated her injuries she woke up and we talked a bit. She's an orphan and lives in the Fairy Tail orphanage." Porly said. "She also said that she would protect Gajeel until the end of time and would do anything to become his guardian." She continued. "Will the king allow this?" Lily asked. Porly shrugged in response. " _This girl wants to be his…'guardian'? That's interesting. I'll inform the king right away."_ He thought as he started walking to the king's office.

* * *

 **This was the 2nd chapter!**

 **In the future there _will definately_ be lemons. What did you think about it?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Arigato-gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya!**

 **Here goes the 3rd chapter for ya!**

* * *

The Guardian

After 10 minutes Lily arrived to the king's office. It was a big room with dark red walls and a dark wood floor. The walls and doors where the triple of Lily's size. With all his courage, Lily knocked on the door.

*knock knock knock*

"Come in." A male voice in the room said. Lily opened the door and slowly walked in. In the middle of the room there was a big table with lots of stacks of papers, some were lying on the floor too. "Ah, Lily. What can I do for you?" Metalicanna asked. He was wearing a black button up suit, with black pants and black shoes, and a white-silver (king) robe with light blue gems on it. "Well, there is something your Majesty and the price need to talk about." Lily began. "And I would like to adopt a little girl, too. Her name is Levy." Lily finished bowing slightly. "Hmm, if the little girl wants to be adopted by you, there's no problem. But what do I need to talk about with the lil' brat?" Metalicanna asked.

"Umm, today morning I was running after prince Gajeel as usual. And he ran away…again. This time he ran out of the castle. I searched for him for half an hour, when I heard two men speak. They had weapons and they had shot someone. They shot _her_ instead of him, because she _protected_ him. When I arrived she was already shot and their next goal was to kill prince Gajeel. So, I-I did what I must have done and killed them both." Lily said. "So, the little brat is causing trouble, huh? And the girl? She okay?" Metalicanna asked. "Yes, when we arrived the castle prince Gajeel ordered Porylusca to take care of her." Lily answered.

Metalicanna turned to the door, looking at Lily. "I must thank her." He said walking past Lily. "Wait, your majesty!" Lily exclaimed causing Metalicanna to turn around and look at him in the eye. "Levy said that; she would do anything to become prince Gajeel's 'guardian'." Lily finished. Metalicanna had a thoughtful expression on his face. "The lil' girl wants to be the brat's guardian?" Metalicanna asked and Lily nodded. "Well, then she must be trained. She'll need to learn how to fight." He said as he walked down the hall towards the infirmary.

* * *

When Metalicanna arrived he saw his wife, son, and a little girl with blue hair and a bandaged shoulder, lying on a big bed. Homura was cradling Gajeel in her arms and smiling at the little girl. "Shh, he's sleeping." Homura whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Is she awake? I need to talk to her." Metalicanna asked in a whisper tone. Homura nodded and exited the room.

"Heya, you okay lil' girl?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Levy slowly sat up, not noticing her injured arm. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said with a kind smile on her face. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name's Levy." She replied. "I heard that you want to be my son's _guardian._ " He said. Levy blushed and smiled. "W-well, I know now that he's t-the prince and it looked l-like he needed someone to p-protect him. So, I thought that I c-could protect him. Since there are people wanting to hurt him…" She trailed off. Metalicanna smiled. Suddenly Levy got out of the bed and stood before Metalicanna with all her effort. "Please let me become his guardian, your Majesty!" She exclaimed bowing dramatically.

"Pfft. Hahaha…" Metalicanna laughed. "Do you think a lil' girl like you could protect him? Who are you to want somethin' like that?" He asked. At first there was just silence. Levy had tears in her eyes and she bit her lip to make it stop quivering. "I'm Levy McGarden! I'm an orphan and I live in the Fairy Tail orphanage! I already protected Gajeel once and I'll train so hard that I'll barely walk the next day if it's necessary! I'll become the strongest soldier of your army! I'm gonna be the first girl to protect a royal! That good enough, your Majesty!?" She screamed.

Metalicanna looked shocked at the little girl's outburst. "It's more than enough. It's perfectly fine, but you need a parent." He said. She looked down sadly. "I'll take care of her." A male voice spoke. It was Lily. "Who are you?" Levy asked. "I'm Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily. I brought you here. I'm one of the castle's soldier's and I'll gladly train you." He said kneeling in front of her to look properly at her face.

Levy had tears streaming down her cheeks and jumped on Lily tackling him to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you!" She happily exclaimed. "Levy McGarden stand up!" Metalicanna ordered. Levy did as told letting Lily go and letting him stand up too. "From this day on I declare Levy McGarden the apprentice of Pantherlily to protect the prince of Tale, Gajeel!" He said as he touched her forehead with his hand.

"I need to go back to my office now. So much paperwork to do." Metalicanna mumbled as he walked towards the door and exited the room. "I suggest you go back home to pack your things." Lily said. Levy made an affirmative "Hmm." And went to another room to change her clothes. 5 minutes later she had changed into a little black short sleeved dress and little black boots. "Let's go, Lily!" She happily exclaimed. "Wait! Your shoulder!" Lily exclaimed. "What 'bout it?" She asked. "Doesn't it hurt?" He asked with concern. "No." Was all she said. " _She had a really bad injury. How did it heal so fast?_ " Lily thought. "Let's go Lily!" Levy exclaimed grabbing his arm and running out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Minna! I'm back!" Aiko happily exclaimed as she entered the Fairy Tail lounge. All the kids went to her side and hugged her tightly. "Aiko! Have you seen Levy? I can't find her!" Lucy exclaimed. "Levy? What do you mean Lucy?" Aiko asked kneeling in front of her. "I haven't seen her since this morning." Lucy said.

As if on cue Levy entered the lounge holding hands with a tall man with tanned skin. "Minna! I'm going to become the greatest guardian in the world with Lily's help!" Levy happily exclaimed. "Levy-chan! I was so worried about you!" Lucy exclaimed and hugged her friend. "You already found your special person?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "Aye!" Levy replied. "Levy! That's wonderful!" Aiko exclaimed and picked her up. "Aiko you're back!" Levy cheered and hugged her tightly. "By the way Levy, who is he?" Aiko asked. "He'll be my sensei!" She exclaimed.

"You took her in?" Aiko asked. Lily blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, she looked very determined to protect Gajeel and I decided to teach her how." Lily replied. "Well then, you need to talk to me first!" Makarov exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "Come to my office!" He commanded.

* * *

As Lily entered the office he saw a stack of papers on the desk and presumed he needed to sign those. He gulped. "You want to adopt our little Levy?" Makarov asked and Lily nodded. "You're a castle guard aren't you?" Makarov asked and Lily nodded. "Levy has found her special person. This means she found someone worth dying for. You see, a long time ago Fairy Tail was 'blessed'." Makarov began. Lily had a confused expression in his face. " _Is this good or bad?_ " He wondered. "By 'blessed' I mean that once you find your special person the Fairy Tail mark appears in the place you wish. It's like when you find your soul mate. For example…" Macaroon continued as he stood up and opened the door to reveal Matsu and Lucy arguing in the corridor. "Matsu is Lucy's guardian and Lucy is Matsu's guardian. They'll protect each other until the end of time." Macaroon explained. "Am _I_ Levy's guardian?" Lily asked. "I don't know you need to discover it by yourself." Macaroon said. "Guardian or not I'll protect this little girl even if I die. I'll die protecting her." Lily stated and Makarov gave him an approbatory look.

"I would really like to sign the papers for Levy's adoption now." Lily said as he walked out the door. "Papers? What papers? Here in Fairy Tail you are tested and you just passed the test, Lily!"

* * *

"If you are joining the royal guard than I'll go with you!" Natsu screamed. "If Natsu goes I go to!" Lucy exclaimed. "If Flame-Brain is joining it, count me in!" Gray shouted. "I'll go with Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. "Someone will need to protect these idiots. Count me in!" Erza said. "If red-head is going, don't forget me!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Guards are manly!" Elfman screamed. "Stop it, baka!" Evergreen exclaimed. "Hey Macao, what do you say? Should we join in?" Wakaba asked. "Yeah!" Macao exclaimed.

"Are all of you wanting to join in?" Lily asked and all of them gave affirmative shouts and screams. " _These are enough for the second royal guard generation! I must inform the king right away._ " Lily thought. "If you all want to join in tell me and I'll talk to the king and see if we can make a training school (what I'm trying to say is a place like a school where you live and learn how to fight. Like a: Soldier Academy. Of some sort. So, I'm going to call it a soldier academy)." Lily said. "Yosh! Did you hear that, Luce? We're gonna be soldiers!" Natsu exclaimed. "Aye!" Lucy chirped along.

Lily was amazed by the strong bond the kids had. They treated their selves as is they were a big family. A family Lily didn't have a chance to begin. Lily looked around for Levy and found her drinking apple juice. He kneeled in front of her and petted her head softly. "Hey Levy, I'm going to talk to the king now. And I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Lily asked. Levy smiled at him. She stood up from her stool and wrapped her tiny arms around the man's neck. "See you tomorrow, Lily-sensei." She whispered and went up to her room to pack her things.

* * *

As Lily arrived the castle he went straight to the king's office…

*knock knock knock*

"Come in." Metalicanna said from inside the room. Lily went in and bowed. "Your Majesty." He greeted. "Just stop with the formalities Lily! I've known you since you were a lil' brat for gods' sake!" Metalicanna exclaimed. "My apologies Your High-…ermm…Metalicanna." He corrected himself. "But well I would like to ask you to do something." Lily trailed off. "Go ahead." Metalicanna said. "So, you see, the _whole_ Fairy Tail orphanage volunteered as soldiers. They are all kids, but I had this idea to put them in the old Soldier Academy, the one I was trained in. We don't use it anymore, and there are so many kids that they'll be enough for the whole SRGG (Second Royal Guard Generation)." Lily said putting an emphasis on certain words. Metalicanna had a thoughtful expression on his face. "The Fairy Tail orphanage you say?" Metalicanna said. "That's indeed a good idea. We're gonna do it!" Metalicanna exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"But with one condition the new generation will learn how to fight. With magic. The 'master' of the orphanage is not human, he's a…fairy." Metalicanna finally said. Lily had a shocked expression on his face and had a hard time processing this information. "Wh-what…you mean that little man is…" Lily mumbled to himself. "Yes, he is a fairy. 500 years ago two fairies came to this kingdom, right after the dragon war, and helped us rebuild the whole kingdom. They've cured the sick and build new homes to the ones who lost their house. And in the faithful 7th of July the both of them grounded Fairy Tail. It was a place where you could have fun and it was a home to all the kids who lost their parents in the war. The fairies loved it so much here that they didn't want to leave. We were still in debt with them so they made a prophecy. The prophecy was that someday a prince would fall in love with a beautiful dragoness." Metalicanna told him. " _We_? You mean you were there?" Lily questioned still processing the information. "After they made the prophecy my great-great-great- a lot of greats- grandfather, Houjou, passed this story generation to generation and in the meanwhile my family learned how to use magic." He finished. Lily had a 'waddafuk!' expression on his face he didn't just know the whole story of the royal family, but he also knows that the king himself uses magic. "Answering your question, no, I wasn't there." Metalicanna finished.

"Why did you just tell me all of this?" Lily asked. "Because…" He trailed off. "…because…" Lily questioned. "Because I wanted to." He simply answered. Lily was shocked and almost fell on the ground. "I think you might tell the kids that they are approved to be the new SRGG. I hope they move in until next week." He said. Lily nodded and headed to the door. "Ah, and Lily!" Metalicanna called. "Don't you dare tell this to anyone, even…Gajeel"

* * *

 **This was the 3rd chapter! I hope you liked it!**

 **Should I continue this story?**

 **If you have any requests pls write them in the review.**

 **oh, yeah I almost forgot! Don't forget to review!**

 **Buh-bye! Arigato-gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is short. T-T**

 **I won't be able to update too often this week, because I've got a super important maths exam coming up and I need to practice.**

 **Here goes the Chapter 4 for ya!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail Academy

The next day in the Fairy Tail lounge…

The doors opened wide to reveal a tall man with black clothes and tanned skin. His eyes were black and he had a scar in the shape of a half moon above his left eye. "Lily!" Levy exclaimed and jumped at him hugging him tightly. "Hi. How are you today Levy?" He asked. "I'm fine." She replied.

"Lily are we going to learn how to fight or not?!" Natsu questioned. "Yes you are! I spoke to the king yesterday and we are allowed to use the old SA (Soldier Academy) to train you!" Lily happily replied. "Yosh! I'm gonna be better than the Ice-Popsicle!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not-uhgrrr! You wanna go Sloopy-Eyes?!"

"What'd ya say Slanty Eye-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza questioned with a dark expression on her face. "N-no we are best-friends, see?" Natsu and Gray simultaneously exclaimed hugging each other. "Good, best-friends shouldn't fight. They should all eat cake together." Erza said eating a slice of her strawberry-short cake.

"The king also said that we should move in until next week. So, I suggest that we move in soon." Lily said. "Hey Gramps, can we move in today?" One of the kids asked. "Yes, why not? Go pack your things and meet up here in 3 hours!" Makarov commanded. "Aye, sir!" All of the kids exclaimed. Five minutes later the whole lounge was empty every child went to their rooms and packed their things.

* * *

Everyone was ready and already standing in the front of the door waiting for Lily or for Gramps to come out of the office. Natsu was carrying a large dark-green camper bag, with a dark-red sleeping bag above, he was using a red long-sleeved shirt, a pair of beige pants, and his signature scarf. Lucy had the same version of his bag but in pink, and she was wearing a blue jeans overall with a white t-shirt underneath.

Lily and Makarov came out of the office and greeted the kids. "Ok! So, just follow me and don't get lost." Lily instructed as he and the whole orphanage walked- more like stormed – out the door.

It took them 30minutes to get there. And when they did all the kids had their jaws on the floor. They were all amazed by how big it was.

It was a mansion-big house made out of grey bricks. It had five stocks above and two stocks down (two stocks basement). The second basement floor had a huge inside pool in it. The first basement floor had a big dojo with wooden swords, axes and other wooden weapons. The ground floor had a large eating area. In the left of the room you could see a bar occupying the whole wall, and also leading a way to the kitchen. There was a door in the back of the room that leaded to the outside pool. The second floor was the dormitory floor, with lots of bedrooms. The third floor was the 'restroom floor' with two big restrooms, one for boys and one for girls. Both were big and had a massive bath tub in it that would fit at least 60 people in it. The forth floor was the infirmary floor. Where they would care for injuries and stay there when they would be sick. Finally, the fifth floor would be the new masters' office.

Lily had let the kids explore their new home today and would begin the training in the next day. He missed this place. It was the place he grew up in and never wanted to leave. He needed to blink some tears back as his childhood memories came back and hit him hard like a tsunami.

 _Flashback:_

" _Lily, wait up!" A young girl with white hair, and the age around 7 exclaimed. "You just need to run faster, Shagotte!" A very young Lily said as he stopped running. Shagotte was the only girl in the SA, and she was his only friend. "I'm comin-Ouch!" She exclaimed. "Shagotte!" Lily screamed and ran after her. She had fallen down and scratched her kneed badly on the hard floor. Lily kneeled beside her wounded knee and put one of his hands in his pocket. After a few seconds of fumbling in his pocket he took his hand out and handed her a band-aid. "I-I don't need it. S-so you c-can keep it if you want." He stuttered. She took the band-aid from his hands and placed it on her knee. She smiled._

 _Suddenly, everything was black. It was cold and it was raining. Lily was around the age of 16 and he was in the middle of the battle field of a finished war. He was bleeding above his left eye and he had injuries all over his body. He's been searching for other soldiers from his side, but he had no luck. Actually, he was looking for a certain white haired girl. He looked for her for hours. He had found the bodies of his dead nakama and once called family. He had cried a lot. He got alert as he saw the person he was looking for lying on the ground with an arrow pierced through her…her abdomen. "Shagotte!" He screamed as ran with full speed towards her body. "Shagote. Shagotte Shagotte!" He said and screamed her name all over again as he kneeled beside her and cradled her upper body in his arms. "Lily…" She weakly whispered chocking on her own blood. "Shagotte…" He said as his voice cracked and he broke down on tears. "Don't…don't…c-cry…" She said with her voice barely audible. "You know…you are…you are a lucky boy….letting a girl like…like me…fall for…you…" She whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Shagotte, please no…" He muttered in disbelief as he heard those words come out of her mouth. "I would like to say…three things before…before I'm gone…" She said as she coughed a little blood. "Promise me that…that you'll live…"She said. "I promise…" Lily whispered letting a few tears escape his eyes. "Can you give me a…good-bye kiss…?" She asked. Lily didn't have to be told twice as he bent down and captured her mouth with a passionate kiss. As they broke apart she looked paler than before and her lips started to turn blue. She brought her hand slowly up to touch his cheek and brushed one of his tears away. "I…love..y…"Her hand fell down from his cheek numbly beside her body and a last gasp came out of her lips. "No. no. no. no. NOOOOOOOO! Shagotte! Can you hear me?! Say something dammit!" He screamed and shook her shoulders. She didn't respond. His first friend. His first family. His first love. Was now gone because he couldn't protect her._

 _End of Flashback…_

Some tears escaped Lily's eyes as he went into his old room. It was a small room with grey walls and a dark wooden floor. There was a big window in the front wall of the room, so when someone came in they could see the outside. The bed was underneath the window. On the left there was a wardrobe and on the right there was a writing desk. All of the bedrooms were just like Lily's room, just with different colors.

Dinner time…

"I didn't know we had a cook." Lily said as he ate the last piece of his rolled eggs. "We don't. The kids usually cook." Aiko replied as she took a sip from her herbs tea. The doors of the lounge opened with a loud noise as a cloaked figure came in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

* * *

The Dragoness

"This cloak is too warm." The figure mumbled as it took the hood off and revealed a silver-grey hair. "Your Highness!" Aiko exclaimed as she bowed politely and the other kids in the lounge did the same. "I don't like formalities, girly." He said. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked. "I need to talk to Levy." He said. "Second floor. Room: 207." Aiko said. "Why not the first floor?" He asked. "The old master said that no one is allowed to step in there so we will keep his rule." Lily answered. "Okay, then…see ya!" Metalicanna said over his shoulder.

When he reached the room he knocked on the door three times. "Come in." Levy spoke from inside the room. Metalicanna got into the room and saw tons of books sprawled across the floor and a letter that laid on the bed neatly folded. "Good night." She greeted not looking away from her books. "Night." He greeted back and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to tell ya somethin'." He said. She took that as a signal to look away from her books and pay attention on what he was going to say next. "I really wish there was another way but, you won't be able to see Gajeel until you've proven yourself to the RC (Royal Council, it's like the magic council but this council rules all of the kingdoms including the kingdom of Tale)." He finished. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Her head hung down and her bangs covered her eyes as some tears dripped down her cheeks. "Oh, is that so? When can I prove to them that I'm capable of protecting Gajeel?" She asked. "Only when you 'graduate' the SA." He answered. "Then I'll just need to wait until the time comes." She said with a dark voice. "I'll come here more often so you can know if he is okay." Metalicanna said as he exited the room.

Levy just wanted to cry for the rest of her life or bury herself in a hole and don't come out. This was a hard day for her. It was the day that she learned that shewouldn't be able to see the boy she wanted to protect and it was the day that she promised to herself that she would fight very hard to prove the freaking RC wrong.

* * *

12 years later…

Levy was 17 years old now. She had light-blue wild hair in shoulder length that was held back by a black hair-band. Her left eye was brown and her right eye was caramel colored. She had pinkish-red lips and one earring in each ear. She was wearing a lose white long-sleeved shirt held on tight by a black corset above it, a pair of black short-shorts that ended just under her ass-cheeks, and a pair of high-heeled boots that went up to her tight.

Around her back she wore her trusty bow and on the right side of her hips dangled a few arrows. She was an Iron Script Soldier, S-Category. She was the strongest student of the SA and had proved the freaking RC wrong. She was heading towards the king's office to ask when she would start on her job.

*knock knock knock*

Silence.

*knock knock knock*

"Me-chan! You in there?" She asked as she opened the door and walked in. When she was entirely inside the room she closed the door behind her. She went towards the big desk in the middle of the room to take a look on the papers, she froze when she heard silent footsteps towards the door. With all her speed she turned on her heels and lunged towards the door, catching one of her arrows in the process and placing it against the neck of the intruder, pushing him against the wall. "Who the hell ar-Gajeel?!" She exclaimed as she let her arrow fall on the floor. He bucked on his knees and was panting heavily. "Gah, you startled me!" He exclaimed. "Pfft." Levy had tears in her eyes and her cheeks puffed as she tried not to laugh. "Hahaha, startled _you_? Hahaha…" She laughed. He had a dark blush on his cheeks. Not ever in his life someone had laughed at him like that.

He was 18 years old. He had 'short' black hair and metal studs on his nose, mouth, ears, forearms, and one little stud on his left eyebrow. He was wearing a black tight muscle shirt only covering his left shoulder, black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. "Do you know who I am?" He asked with anger visible in his voice. "You are prince Gajeel of Tale. Your father is Metalicanna. You are 18. And you are going to be protected by me." She stated looking at her black nails. "Protected by _you_?" He asked and she nodded.

This was the moment when realization came over him. She was going to be his guardian. "You are the S-Category Iron Script Soldier?" He asked. "Yeah, or else I wouldn't be here waiting for Me-chan, stupid boy!" She exclaimed. " _Stupid boy…Do I know her? I remember that someone already called me that name but I don't know who…_ " He wondered. "I beg your pardon miss but," He began. "I'm you Fan Number 1! Can I get an autograph?" He excitedly asked as he handed her a pen and paper. Levy was shocked by first and shook her head with a pink dust covering her cheeks. "Idunnohowtowrite…" She mumbled embarrassed by this awkward situation. His jaw dropped. "What do you mean you can't write? You are a Script Soldier!" He exclaimed. Her blush deepened and she crossed her arms under her chest. "I _draw_ symbols I don't write." She said putting an emphasis in a certain word.

In this moment Metalicanna entered the room. "Me-chan!" She exclaimed and tackled him to the ground. Gajeel was shocked. She. Just. _Tackled_. The. King. To. The. Ground. After a few seconds they started wrestling on the ground and rolling around the place. "You are too old, Me-chan!" She exclaimed as she cramped him in an awkward position. "You are too young, brat!" He exclaimed rolling on his back and trapping her underneath. He was struggling for breath. "You surrender?" He teased she gasped for air. "What was that?" He asked. "Your…guard's down." She gasped and put her legs around his waist before squeezing them, making him gasp for air. "You surrender?" She teased and he only nodded. So, she let him go from her death grip. He was gasping for air and was relieved as he rolled on his back staring to the sealing. Levy jumped to her feet and drew a leaf in the air with her index finger, before gently blowing on it and sending it towards the chocking man. He was pleased that she gave him extra air to breath.

"You're getting' too old, Me-chan." She stated as she offered him a hand and he gladly took it. "You've became strong, lil' brat!" He stated and ruffled her hair. She was still smaller than he was. She just came up to his shoulder. "Did you forget I was here the whole time?!" Gajeel asked in disbelief. "Sorry, princess." Levy joked as Metalicanna laughed clutching his stomach. Gajeel straightened his composure and cleared his throat. "I assume you know each other." He said. Levy hung her head sadly looking at the ground as she realized that he didn't remember her. "Yeah, she's been training to be your guardian since she is 5." Metalicanna said as Levy blushed fifty-shades of red.

"W-well…" She trailed off scratching the back of her neck, it was when she saw it. She saw that he had the Fairy Tail symbol on his left shoulder the color was a deep shade of grey. "You have it." She mumbled as she approached him slightly touching his marked shoulder. "Metalicanna…he's it." She loudly-whispered to him. "I'm wh-?!" He was cut off as she practically jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I thought…I was the only one…" She trailed off as tears slid down her cheeks. The only thing he could do was to return the hug and pat her back. He never felt so safe. "I'm so happy…" She whispered on his neck, making her hot breath tickle him.

"Chaham!" Metalicanna loudly cleared his throat catching the attention of the couple and destroying their 'moment'. Levy quickly jumped down and wiped her tears off. "I didn't know that _the_ Iron Script Soldier was such a softy." Gajeel teased as she blushed. "So, Me-chan. Do I need to sign somethin'?" She asked as she stared at her black nails. "Nah, you'll be his personal guard so that means that; you'll live here in the castle and you'll be by his side in all moments." He said. Levy almost had a heart attack as she heard that she would move in the castle. "What 'bout sensei?" She asked referring herself to Lily. "He'll be alright. He has Aiko and Michiko." He said as he waved his hand as a signal meaning for them to leave.

After they left Levy accompanied Gajeel to his room. "Oh." She suddenly said. "What's wrong?" Gajeel asked. "Why were you in your father's office?" She asked looking directly in his eyes. He didn't reply so she moved closer to him standing on her tiptoes so that their noses brushed against each other. "What were you doing there?" She asked sternly. He gulped. He wasn't sure if he should answer the question. He was actually looking for files. Files of a certain girl from a 'dream' as his parents named it. It all started after the accident…

 _Flashback…_

" _Mom, where's Levy?" A 6 year old Gajeel asked Homura. "Who is Levy, little mouse?" She asked patting his head. "She saved me, mommy! She was hurt!" He protested. "I've never met a Levy, little mouse. Go ask your daddy. I'm sure he knows her." Homura said and with that a young Gajeel leapt away from his mother's side, running towards his father's office._

" _Daddyyy!" He whined as he barged into the room without a warning. "What happened?!" Metalicanna asked as he rushed to his son's side. "Where's Levy?" He asked with tearful eyes. Metalicanna visibly gulped and avoided his son's gaze for a few seconds. "Who's Levy?" He finally asked. "She's the girl that saved me! She was hurt and I want to know if she is okay!" The young boy exclaimed as two twin tears rolled down his left eye._

" _How does she look like?" Metalicanna asked wiping Gajeel's tears away with his thumb. "She looks pretty. With pretty blue hair. Pretty brown eyes. Pretty hands. And pretty…small." He said with a smile tugging on his lips._

 _Suddenly, Gajeel's left shoulder started to glow in a bright blue color and he was slowly being lifted off of the ground, floating in the air. "Gajeel!" Metalicanna exclaimed as he reached for his son's hand, with no avail. Gajeel didn't respond to his father. Instead he closed his eyes, spreading his arms to his sides letting the light engulf his entire body, while throwing his head back. "I swear Levy. I swear that I'll find you." He repeated several times before falling on his father's arms unconscious. His left shoulder continued to glow in a weak blue light._

 _When it stopped Metalicanna saw that, that light was a magic light. It formed a strange dark grey symbol. Metalicanna studied the symbol before coming to a conclusion. That symbol was…the Fairy Tail symbol. "Oh, no. It started. Now, the prophecy is complete. They just can't see each other in 11 more years or else…the world won't have it's ying and yang." Metalicanna thought as he cradled his son in his arms._

 _End of flashback…_

"I was-" He stopped as he almost told her the truth. " _I can't just say that I was looking for the files of a certain girl with blue hair and brown eyes… Wait, she has blue hair and one brown eye Maybe she is it. Nahh…that's stupid. She'll think I'm crazy. Ha! I got it!_ " Gajeel thought. "What about you? How do you know so many things about me and I don't know anything about you?" He asked changing the subject. She blushed slightly and looked away. "Y-you're the p-prince. Everyone knows you." She stuttered. "Levy-onee-san!" Screamed a girly voice. Levy turned around and saw two Royal Soldiers; Lucy and Natsu, and a little girl with dark brown hair, running towards them.

The little girl was wearing a black loose dress and brown boots that went up to her knees. "Levy-onee-san!" The little girl exclaimed and jumped on Levy hugging her tightly. "Hichi-chan! (nickname for: Hichiko)" Levy happily exclaimed returning the hug. "Hey, Hichi-chan!" Lucy panted. "Wait up!" Natsu exclaimed as he approached them. "Hichi-chan, have you been causing trouble?" Levy asked. "N-no." The nine-year-old lied. "I already told you that you can't use your super-speed in the castle." Levy said putting the girl back on the floor. "Daddy wanted to know if you're coming home today." She said. Levy sweat dropped as Natsu and Lucy arrived.

Lucy instantly laid herself on the floor, catching some air. "You're too damn fast!" Natsu panted as he reached for Lucy's hand, that she gladly accepted. "Thanks, hun." She said pecking him on the lips. "They lllliiike each other!" Hichiko exclaimed. "Don't roll your tongue like that!" The four teenagers exclaimed. Natsu was furiously blushing while Lucy was just looking at her nails. "Do you wanna come to the Academy to say good-bye before you start working?" Lucy asked Levy and she nodded. "You want to come with us, princess?" Levy asked as Natsu and Hichiko rolled on the ground laughing and Lucy clutched her stomached from laughing too much.

"Yes, but isn't it dangerous?" He asked. "Haha, before your eyes stands the three strongest S-Category Magic Soldiers. I'm Natsu Dragneel. The Fire-Soldier." Natsu said turning his fist into a flame. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The Celestial-Soldier." Lucy said showing Gajeel all of her zodiac keys. Levy stayed quiet "You know what kind soldier I am. Don't you, _princess_?" Levy asked. "Yeah, but. What's your name?" Gajeel asked. She didn't answer. "She does that with every one. She wants you to give her a nickname." Lucy explained leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder. He wondered what nickname she should have. " _She's so small for her age. So tiny. Just like a shrimp. Shrimp! Yep, Shrimp it is._ " He thought with a satisfied smile. "Shrimp." He said. The three soldiers and Hichiko stared at him wanting an explanation. "Shrimp. That's my nickname for you." He stated as Hichiko, Lucy, and Natsu were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing their asses out. "I'm not a shrimp!" Levy exclaimed stomping her feet on the floor. "Of course you are! Look how small you are." He said. "Stupid boy." She muttered under her breath. "Are Bunny-Girl and Salamander coming too?" Gajeel asked as he looked at the two soldiers on the floor. "Aye, Sir!" Hichiko exclaimed. "Let's go, _Salamander_." Levy teased. "OY! Who's a salamander?!" Natsu asked putting his fists in flames. "You are!" Lucy said pecking his cheek. "My cute, little, loving-"

"Okay, lovebirds! Let's go!" Gajeel interrupted. The couple shrugged and headed towards the castle doors.

"Have you told him yet?" Natsu asked. "No. I thought that he would remember me." Levy answered with a saddened voice. "He'll remember you Levy-chan. I'm sure of it." Lucy said supporting her friend. "I guess you two forgot the fact that I can read minds. So could you please stop thinking of _that_!" Levy exclaimed with a flushed red face. "Gomenasai." They replied as they continued walking.

* * *

At the academy…

"Minna! They're here!" Hichiko exclaimed as she ran into the lounge towards Aiko. Soon, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel appeared at the door. "The Meiji-tai is here!" Wendy exclaimed running towards them.

"Natsu-san!" Romeo exclaimed running towards him.

"Lucy, you and your boobs are back!" Cana exclaimed chasing Lucy.

"Levy, how was your first day? Does he look good?" Aiko asked.

"W-well, he is here." Levy said grabbing Gajeel's arm and pulling it down. "Gajeel…" Lily muttered walking towards him and hugging him tightly. They stayed in that embrace before Gajeel pulled back. "Lily…?" he hesitantly asked and Lily nodded. "You've grown a lot." Lily said punching his shoulder. "What happened to you and-" Lily was cut off by Levy's elbow on his guts. "Me and..?" Gajeel asked. "Nobody! Nobody." Levy instantly responded.

"What the fuck are you doin' Lily?!" She hissed/whispered into Lily's ear. "I'm helping him remember, baka!" Lily said placing a hand on his ear. Levy had a deep blush on her face. "thankyouverymuch." She said turning redder by the second. "youwelcome." Lily replied in the same tone. "They're thinking about it again aren't they?" Lily asked referring himself to Lucy and Natsu. "Yesss." Levy hissed turning even more red. "I wish I could control this stupid telepathy!" She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"So, Shrimp what do you normally do here?" Gajeel asked sitting beside her bar-stool. "I normally train." She answered sipping on her strawberry juice. " _Those lips look so soft… What will happen if I touch them?_ " Gajeel wondered as Levy chocked on her juice spiting it all away. "Shrimp, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her flushed face, trying to touch her shoulders. "Minna, we need to go back now! The princess here is too tired. See ya soon!" Levy exclaimed from behind her shoulder. Dragging Gajeel by his hand away from the lounge. They were walking towards the castle, but they needed to walk past the woods.

"Shrimp what was that about?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Shrimp?"

"Hello, Shrimp?"

"Levy." She said.

"What?"

"Levy. My name is Levy, stupid boy." She said with a playful smile tugging her lips.

"It's a beautiful name." He said with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Levy stood still and seemed to sniff the air. She grabbed his hand and rushed past the woods they were in. "Levy, where are we going?" He asked. She didn't answer and just ran faster.

They past a big hill. And soon enough they were in a place covered by trees, almost blocking the complete moonlight. "We're here." She announced letting go off his hand. Gajeel noticed how pretty she was. Her skin sparkled in the moonlight and her eyes were shining brighter than stars. "Isn't this place beautiful?" She asked with a soft smile on her face. "Beautiful…" He said looking at her. "Gajeel, I know the girl that you're looking for." She began. "And I must say she is really disappointed that you didn't recognized her." She said walking closer to him. Gajeel had a surprised expression on his face.

"Can you tell her something for me?" He asked and Levy nodded. He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you tell her tha-Uhmpf!" He was cut off by her soft lips on his. He didn't know what to do. But he slowly gave into the kiss, kissing her back with passion. Levy pulled away With a deep blush, parted lips, and a string of saliva connecting their mouths. She was so dazzled that she didn't notice that she just kissed the prince.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said almost jumping away from his grasp, but he only held her tighter. "Do you remember the first words I said to you?" He asked and she nodded. " **I'm awake now.** " He said. Her eyes went wide and her vision got blurry by her tears. She gave a shaky laugh and kissed him again. He kissed back, with much more force. " **You scared me, stupid boy!** " She said as a tear rolled down her right eye.

He put Levy on the ground and took a deep breath. "I've been looking for you like crazy!" He exclaimed. "And I've been training for you like crazy!" She exclaimed. "It wasn't a dream I knew it!" He said. "Of course it wasn't," She said as she slid off her left sleeve down. "dreams don't leave scars." She said. Gajeel was blushing furiously. "S-shrimp." He muttered. She put her shirt properly on again and laid on the floor, he laid himself beside her. "What?" She asked. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He said. "I already am." She said as she sat up reaching his left shoulder caressing the Fairy Tail mark. "What do you think this mark is?" She asked. He shivered under her light touch. "It is my mark on you. As you have a mark on me too." She said smiling.

* * *

 **I'll write flashbacks of their childhood in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Arigato-gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated...T-T**

 **I was trying to write a lemon and ...I did it! In this chapter there is a lemonylemon waiting for you!**

 **It's my first lemon so please don't hate me if it's bad!**

 ***has puppy dog eyes and a pout, is kneeling on the ground too***

 **So, I was here thinking and I realized that I haven't got any good pictures for a story cover. Maybe if you saw a pic that you liked or you think it looks good, tell me on the reviews or mail me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Prince

"You have my mark?" He asked. She nodded. "Can you show it for me?" He asked moving a strand of blue hair behind her ear. She blushed furiously and shook her head. "N-no! I-I mean when t-the time comes! T-then I'll show you!" She said standing up. "We should go to the castle now." She said and he nodded. She helped him up and both of them walked to the castle holding hands.

Three weeks later…

In the castle…

It was 6am in the Tale kingdom. Levy and Gajeel were very tired, they had just arrived from visiting a nearby kingdom, Gajeel sprinted to his room leaving Levy behind. "Yo, princess! Wait up!" Levy shouted as she ran after him. Gajeel got to his room first and closed the door. "Why is my heart beating so fast? I haven't felt thia way since the day we met." He asked himself. Then, Levy stormed into the room. "What was tha-Umhpff!" She was cut off by the fierce kiss Gajeel gave her. It didn't took long until she kissed him back. "Hmm" She hummed into the kiss licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. He shyly opened his mouth to let her tongue in. She boldly thrust her entire tongue in his mouth. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to remember his taste. He tasted like peppermint and spice. Levy soon became addicted to the amazing taste again. She couldn't get enough of the heavenly taste. She didn't even care her lack of oxygen, but when it became too much they broke apart. "Ha, you taste so good." She moaned into his neck. Gajeel stumbled back a bit and fell on his bed. Levy was straddling his lap and kissing his neck. "So good." She mumbled. "L-levy!" Gajeel moaned as he grabbed a fistful of her blue hair.

Everywhere Levy's mouth went, a red mark trailed behind. Leaving a bunch of love bites on his neck and chest. "D-don't…" He groaned. She stopped and looked into his eyes. "Don't what, Gajeel-kun?" She innocently asked drawing a line down his chest with her index finger. "Stop. Please. Don't stop." He said pulling her lips towards his and holding her waist. "Hmm…" He moaned into the kiss before flipping around. Making Levy lay below him. "You are so gorgeous." He said before attacking her neck. "Ahh! Gajeel!" She bit her lip to stop moaning.

Gajeel gave her a lot of love bites. On her neck, collarbone, and jaw line. He kissed her passionately on the lips again. Her arms were around his neck gently pulling his hair. And he groaned in pleasure. "Gajeel…the sun…is…rising." She said between kisses. He stopped kissing her and laid his head on her chest. "Can we stay like this a little more?" He said before looking into her eyes with a lustful smirk playing on his lips. "Actually, you are my guardian. So, you _have_ to stay with me until I die." He stated snuggling closer to her small body. She gently caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. "I didn't say that; I didn't like the idea." She said closing her eyes and drifting of to sleep.

" _You need to hit it with your fist!" Lily said to a 10 year old Levy. She was fighting against a white Vulcan in a hidden arena by the mountains. "Iron Script: Iron Cage!" Levy exclaimed swiftly drawing a cage in the air and throwing it towards the Vulcan, trapping it inside, "You did it!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked up an unconscious Natsu. "You three are going to be the strongest soldiers of the whole kingdom." Lily complimented. "Yosh! We're gonna kick some ass!" Natsu exclaimed being suddenly awake. "Aye, Sir!" Levy and Lucy exclaimed bringing their fists in the air. "Good job kids!" Makarov exclaimed clapping his hands._

 _Suddenly, only Levy was standing in the dark arena. Floating in the air. "You won't be able to see him again." A dark voice said. "Never. I'm gonna hide him and you won't ever see him again." The voice repeated it over and over again. "Levy! Help me!" She heard Gajeel's voice scream. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she tried chasing his voice. "NO! Give him back please! I'm not strong enough… NO! Gajeel! Don't hurt him, please!"_

Levy was tossing and turning around in her sleep, punching the air with her fists and whimpering, too. Her tossing and turning woke Gajeeel up."Levy…Levy wake up. Hey, Shrimp." Gajeel said shaking her shoulders softly. "Stop….please…I'm not strong enough….for…him..." She mumbled in her sleep. "Shrimp, wake up." He said shaking her more. "Gajeel…No…Don't take him away…Don't hurt him…give him back…" She said with a quivering voice as tears slipped from her eyes. "Shrimp?" Gajeel asked flipping her body over so he was on top of her and her back was on the mattress. "Give him back….I miss him so much…please…don't take him away…" She said as more tears ran down her cheeks. Gajeel leaned down to her ear and hugged her small body against his. "Wake up…for me." He whispered. She slowly stopped crying and opened her eyes. She hugged him back and buried her face on the crook of his neck. "I'm awake now." She whispered softly.

Gajeel sat up and looked at her face. "Are you alright? I thought you were having a nightmare." He said. "I'm okay. Thanks Gajeel." She carressed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Will you tell your dad about us? It's been three weeks since we're together…" She asked blushing a bit. "No. Not yet. I want to know you better. I don't think that we can even be together. Even if we can't then…screw the rules. I'm a fucking prince and I fucking make the rules." He said smirking deviously at her. Levy knew that Gajeel _never_ cursed, he would never curse in front of her. So, she knew that he really wanted her. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him against her lips, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Gajeel grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it gently, deepening the kiss. He pulled away from her, panting heavily. "L-Levy, I want you." He said. She flipped them over so she was on the top straddling his lap. "Are you sure you want it with…me?" She asked. He looked at her not knowing what she meant. "My magic is different…it isn't _just_ Iron-Script. It's actually Iron-Dragon-Script magic. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner, but I was afraid you would reject me." She said looking at him. Gajeel had a real badass smirk playing on his lips. "You know, I didn't tell you something about me too." He paused. "I use friggin' Dragon Slayer magic, and I'm gonna fucking _slay_ you." He said pulling her into another kiss.

"I want you, Levy –no- I _need_ you." He said between kisses. "I can't promise that I'll hold myself. If you want to stop, say so. Doing this is practically getting married to me." She mumbled the last part. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. "Then I'll marry you more then one hundred times." He said sealing his promise with a hot kiss.

Levy soon entangled her fingers in Gajeel's hair, and danced in sync with his tongue. Gajeel shyly brought his hands up to her back and started to undo her corset. Levy moved to his neck and started to kiss him. Gajeel moaned in pleasure as she sucked a spot where his shoulder and neck connected. "More." He moaned over and over again.

After five minutes fumbling with the strings of her corset he finally undid it, making it fall on his stomach, and letting Levy's breasts bounce slightly. He blushed hard. Levy didn't notice his blush and just kept kissing his neck, leaving hickeys that would last at least a week. He tossed the corset into an unknown corner of his room and began tugging on her shorts. Levy stopped sucking his neck to let a small pleasurable moan escape her lips. Gajeel slipped his hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit, making Levy arch her back in pleasure. "Do you like it rough," He pinched her pearl, earning a moan from the girl. "or soft?" He asked caressing her wet folds, making the blue-haired girl under him bite her lower lip and throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Too…much clothes." She mumbled and started to tug at the end of his shirt. He took that as a signal and ripped that piece of clothing off his body. Levy bit her lip and groaned at the marvelous view. Levy traced her hands from his chest down to his abs. She marveled his body. So firm. So hard. So _sexy_. He had so many abs she thought that she didn't know how to count anymore. Her small rough hands grabbed his smooth shoulders, as she leaned in closer to his neck, licking it slowly. "Gajeel, I'm going to mark you as mine now….If you want to stop say it now. When I mark you this'll be the point of no return." She said firmly, avoiding his gaze. "I want it, so badly. I want you, all of you. I love you, Levy." He said and she sank her sharp canines in his neck. " _It hurts…sooo gooood!_ " Gajeel thought as he suppressed a groan of pleasure by biting his lip. " _You are making me more aroused, stupid Gajeel!_ " Levy thought as she tasted his blood. It tasted like metal. Sweet, sweet metal.

As she pulled away from his neck she marveled her view once again. His fast breathing. His half-lidded eyes. His dark blush on the cheeks. His sweat glistening on his body.

All of him was making Levy crazy. "Levy…" He whimpered. "I-It's my first time." He said looking to his side blushing 50 shades of red. "It's ok. It's my first time too." She said caressing his hair. "Now, be prepared 'cause Imma 'bout to mark ma territory." She said as she zipped down his pants and ripped it off. Leaving him only in his boxers.

When she ripped his pants apart she saw his throbbing member, begging for attention. She also noticed a wet spot on his dark-blue boxers, making her more aroused. "Look at that, I guess your 'little dragon' is awake." She teased grabbing his throbbing manhood though his boxers and rubbing it slightly. "Nghhh-Haa-haaa!-Le-Levy!" He moaned as she went faster and faster. He was about to cum, when he suddenly yanked her hands off of him and flipped them around, so he was on top.

"G-Gajeel what are y-Uhmpf! Umm..Nghh…" Levy moaned as he cut her off with a deep kiss. Gajeel slowly took her shorts off and tossed them away. He began tugging on her shirt, while his mouth was still on hers. He needed air. As if on cue Levy summoned air and blew it into his mouth, so they could kiss longer. "In our first time. I want to be in charge, Shorty." He mumbled on her lips while pulling her shirt above her head. She had no bra on. That left Levy only wearing a pair of black lacy panties.

She moved her hands to cover her bare chest, but his hands were faster and pinned her hands above her head. "I-I'm sorry that they aren't so big…" She mumbled. "Tch. They are beautiful. Just like you. Gi hee." He said as he leaned down and took one of her pinkish nipples into his mouth, massaging its twin with his free hand. "Hah! Gajeeeeeel!" She moaned as she arched her back onto the mattress. Levy squirmed and moaned as he continued 'playing' with her breasts. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

Gajeel stopped his ministrations on her breasts and moved further south. As he reached her clothed core she squirmed and entangled her hands in his hair. He left little chaste kisses on each side of her thighs. While he was doing that, he noticed a moistening spot on the girl's underwear. "Already wet?" He teased as his slick fingers ripped her underwear apart. Leaving her bare under him. He shyly licked her wet folds and was surprised when he saw her bucking her hips towards his mouth. He licked her again and again, tasting her amazing 'juice'. He wanted more, so he thrust his whole tongue into her tight, hot hole. Levy moaned in pure pleasure as he started to pump his slick tongue into her hole. "Nghhh…Haa! Haa!...hmmm…..Gajeeeeeel…!" She moaned rolling her tongue on the 'e'.

Gajeel came up to look into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "Levy…may I?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I need you." She said tugging on his underwear and pulling it down.

Then, she saw it.

It. Was. Huge! " _Will this even fit?! It's too big!_ " Levy panicked. And she didn't notice that she was staring at Gajeel's massive erection. It was at least 8 inches long. "C-could ya stop starin'?" He asked embarrassed. When he was embarrassed or nervous he always talked 'not politely'. "Oops, sorry. It's just a sight to behold." She replied.

Gajeel was so turned on that he placed his huge member directly in front of her entrance. He looked at her with expectant eyes and she nodded, taking a hold on his shoulders.

"I've never done this before, but this'll hurt, Shorty." He warned before pushing his huge member into her small hole. "Nghhh!" She squieked as he stretched her virgin walls. "I-I'm sorry! Can you take more? This was just the tip." He said almost pulling out of her. "I can take more."

" _Just the fucking tip?!_ " Levy thought.

He pushed himself further into her, until he touched a sort of 'spongy wall'. "What's this?" He asked. "It's the proof that you're my first. You need to break it." She said with flushed cheeks. " _This'll hurt her. I can't bare the thought of hurting her…but if she wants this then I'll do it!_ " He thought. "I'm pushing it all in." He said thrusting it all in, making Levy scream in pain with tears in her eyes. He saw blood dripping from her opening and made a mental note for him to award her later.

He gave her time to adjust to his size. "Can I move?" He asked as he kissed her tears away. She nodded biting her lip and nodding a bit.

The first thrusts were pure pain for her. "So tight." He groaned between thrusts. "Ahh…Ahh…Ahh-! Gajeeelll!" Levy moaned arching her back. The black haired man soon noticed that the girl under him was having pleasure in the moment. "Faster!" She commanded with a voice dripping in lust.

Gajeel obeyed her and thrust his huge member faster into her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and this new 'position' brought more pleasure to the blue-haired girl. "Harder. Faster." She pleaded. Gajeel did as commanded and leaned down to her breasts sucking one of them in his mouth. "Gajeel…if you…continue like this…I won't last long…!" She said between thrusts and he groaned as she enlaced her fingers in his short 'mane'. He looked her deeply in the eyes and kissed her lips. "Imma 'bout to come, Shorty." He said. "Metooo-! Ahhhh.." She moaned releasing her 'juice' onto his manhood. "L-Levyyyy!" He groaned releasing his cum deep into her womb.

Both were panting heavily. Gajeel was still hovering above her, whispering compliments to the exhausted girl. "Levy, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Gajeel." She replied pulling him towards her and kissing him on the lips. Levy shivered as she felt a cold breeze against her body. Gajeel pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and laid his head on Levy's chest hugging her small body against his chest. "One day, I'll marry you…" He said drifting off to sleep. "I'll be waiting…" She whispered closing her eyes falling asleep, too.

* * *

In the morning Gajeel woke up with no one by his side. They were 'busy' the whole day long. "Kyaa! Even there! Stupid Gajeel!" Levy shrieked from the bathroom. She was still sore and naked, because of their previous actions. "Gajeel, look how many marks you left on me! It'll be impossible to hide them!" She exclaimed pointing to her neck. Gajeel sat up and looked at her flustered body. "At least last night was good." He said with an evil smirk playing on his lips. "Yeahh-Hey! Don't change the subject!" She exclaimed sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you left a mark on me too!" He said showing his bitten neck to her, with other hickeys decorating his sculpted chest.

It looked bad and was still bleeding a bit. "I'm so sorry Gajeel! I didn't mean to hurt you so much." She said going up to him and licking his neck. "What are you doing?" He asked as she licked his neck. "My saliva cures my marks, though it won't vanish." She stated crossing her arms under her chest and blushing slightly.

Suddenly, she had a sad expression on her face and she looked at the ground. "We need to get up now, princess." She said. hopping out of the bed and searching for her clothes. She found her shorts and shirt. "Kyaa! What did you do to my underwear?!" She asked. "Guess I got a bit carried away. Gi hee." He chuckled. "Well, then I won't be able to wear any underwear…..the whole day long." She teased finishing the knot on her corset. Gajeel was still sitting on the bed watching her curvaceous body.

Later that day…

The cute couple was moving Levy's things to his room. She had tons of books….and corsets. "Shrimp, what's this letter?" Gajeel asked holding a neatly folded letter in his hands. Levy widened her eyes and yanked the letter from his hands. "Did you read anything?!" She asked in panic. "N-no. Just the front." He replied. "Ughh…Crap! I wanted to read it first!" She exclaimed putting her hands in her wild-blue hair. "Why don't you read it?" He questioned. "Because….Idunnohowtoread." She mumbled. "I can teach you. I've got a bunch of free time." He offered. "REALLY?!" She screamed and he nodded with a smile. She jumped into his arms, tackling him to the ground and kissing him on the cheeks."Arigato!...Arigato!" She said between the kisses.

"When can we start?" He asked trying to get her off of him. "Now!" She exclaimed jolting up.

Two weeks later…

In the castle's library…

"For the millionth time; The first letter of your name is 'L' not 'A'. 'A' is the first letter of the alphabet!" He screamed frustrated. "I don't get it. Then why isn't this right?" She asked shoving a sheet of paper into his face. Written in the paper was:

Ai am Aevy Acgarden. And Ai Aove Aou!

Gajeel blushed while reading the messy handwriting. "Levy, 'A' comes first in the alphabet. Not in every word!" He said. "Ah! Why didn't you say so?" She asked grabbing her sheet of paper and tossing it away. She stood up from her chair and pointed two fingers at him.

Suddenly, she started writing in the air with a pink light.

She wrote: I Love You

In a beautiful cursive. Gajeel was stunned. He didn't teach her cursive. "Where did you learn cursive?" He asked. "I saw you writing it." She shrugged. This brought him to an idea, so he swiftly wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Read it out loud." He said blushing.

"I l-love you too, L-Levy McGarden." She slowly read smiling. "You can read now." He said giving her the letter. She eagerly took it from his hands and read the letter out loud.

Dear Levy,

I'm sorry that you don't remember me and I'm sorry that you think that I have abandoned you, I didn't. Our family was threatened by evil soldiers from the Saber kingdom. I'm afraid that when you read this letter I won't be alive anymore. The truth is that you are the heir of the throne from the McGarden mage family. In the end of this letter there is a spell. This spell is a spell to rule over the strongest magic in all kingdoms: Lumen Histoire. You will use this spell when the right time comes

Be careful before you use it, it has a side effect that you won't be able to age and you will live forever.

!thgim ruoy lla htiw thgif dna traeh ruoy lla htiw evol. yaw ruoy ediug lliw seiriaf eht fo gnos ehT

With love,

Mom

She read out loud rapidly without a mistake. Tears had formed in her eyes and she started sobbing slightly. "I'm going to cast the spell, to rule over Lumen Histoire." She said wiping her tears away. "Thgim ruoy lla htiw thgif dna traeh ruoy lla htiw evol. Yaw ruoy ediug lliw seiriaf eht fo gnos eht!" She screamed.

Seconds later a bright purple light appeared on Levy's chest and covered her entire body in a purple halo, her small frame lifted off the floor and started to float in the middle of the library. "Levy!" Gajeel screamed as he reached for her hands, but just brushed his fingers against hers. "Levy!" He screamed again in panic. "What's happenin'?!" Natsu asked as he barged into the library with Lucy tagging behind him. She gasped and put her hands in front of her mouth. "Levy-chan…" She whispered.

Levy was floating in the air for at least 5 hours.

Gajeel was sitting on the chair that she was sitting before. His elbows rested on his knees, and he held his head in his hands. He had been in this position since they gave up on climbing on a stair, trying to bring her down. Every time they tried, Levy would shoot energy blasts at them, but why?

* * *

 **I don't know the exact name, but isn't it: hang cliffer?**

 **DAAAAAANG! I just wrote a lemon...I feel like a perv...**

 **And I would like to give you, my lovely readers, a nickname! Which one would you like?**

 **1\. Lovely readers**

 **2\. Dragneel lovers**

 **3\. Nakama**

 **4\. Minna**

 **5\. Your own requests.** **Write your requests on the review, please!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Arigato-gozaimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for the wait! But my dumb computer deleted the whole chapter, so I wrote it again. Then I couldn't update, because we were in 'vacation' and I forgot my computer at home. I came back home two days ago, so I'm sorry if it's not that good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Time Hurts

One week had passed and Gajeel was still sitting on the chair.

Parts of his hair were burn.

His clothes were torn and burn.

He looked like crap.

He had dark rings under his eyes and he was stinking.

*knock knock knock*

"Yo, Metal-head! I brought yer food." Natsu said as he poked his head through the door. He got in and put the tray of warm food next to another one, which was completely untouched and cold. "You need to eat or you'll die y'know?" He said sitting on the other chair.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"Why is she up there? Why can't we get her back? Why did it need to be her? Why not me? What...What's happening?" Gajeel asked looking at the ground, as tiny droplets fell on the floor.

Natsu looked at him sadly. He was dumb, he knew it. He didn't knew the answer to his questions and he wished he could help in anyway he could. Suddenly, his face brightened with an idea.

"Why don't you search in one of your books for what is happening to her?" He suggested.

Gajeel lifted his head in the first time in a week and looked at Natsu. He put his hands on the boys' shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You. Are. A. Genius." He said.

Natsu wanted to...puke. Like really his breath stank, as if he had eaten a live skunk...or even worst. He just stank, a lot.

"Go brush your teeth and take a bath first!" Natsu ordered shielding his node with his hands.

"I want to search for it first!" Gajeel huffed.

"Oh, hell no! You're gonna take a bath right now!" Natsu argued. "Bath now you, Stinky-metal-head!"

"Never!" He exclaimed trying to run away, but he sat in that position for so long that he couldn't get up again.

"A nice hot bath will help that cramped muscles of yours." Natsu said as he picked Gajeel up on his shoulder and ran out of the library.

* * *

In Gajeel's bathroom...

It was big. It had a black bathtub. A black sink. A black floor. Red walls. And a real big-ass square-shaped mirror.

Gajeel was currently under the water. He was trying to think where he would start looking first. He thought about the letter and figured out the he would learn everything about Lumen Histoire first.

He rose from underneath the water and just stood there, with steam covering his under half. He had a serious expression on his face. His half-lidded red eyes and pout on the lips.

"Juvia! Bring my towels!" He ordered.

Seconds later, a blue-haired maid poked her head into the steamy bathroom. "Here, Gajeel-kun." She said.

She had short dark (but not so dark) blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark-blue normal dress, with a black apron on the top of it. She was Gajeel's only friend during the years he hadn't seen Levy.

"Where's Gray?" He asked as the girl blushed.

"Gray-sama is in his room tight now." The girl shyly answered. "How do you know that?" He asked as he took the towel from her hands.

"J-J-Juvia j-just k-knows it-t." She stuttered.

Gajeel had an evil smirk on his lips and he crossed his arms under his chest. "Is he good in bed?" He asked as he adjusted the towel around his hip, looking at the mirror.

"Ye-What?! What kind of question is that Gajeel-kun?!" Juvia asked incredibly shocked.

Gajeel just stayed with his straight face, ignoring the blushing girl behind him.

"I'm going to the library." He said exiting the steamy room and walking into his closet.

Juvia sighed and leaned her back on the door of his bedroom. She still had a crush on Gray, that's why she got a maid job in the castle, she can fight pretty well though. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly pulled back by two cold hands.

She'd recognize those hands everywhere.

"You left me alone, in _your_ room." A husky voice whispered into her ear. One strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

The door shut behind her and the mysterious person ran into one of the many forgotten corridors. "Now, we're alone." The manly voice said. She turned herself in the mans' arms and smiled.

"Gray-sama..."

* * *

Three days past and Gajeel was currently in the library buried in a sea of books about spells and magic.

"It's no use!" He screamed in frustration tossing the book he was reading across the room.

Big mistake. As he tossed the book away he hit another book, which was under another huge pile of books, so the pile of books started to fall down, instead of crashing on the ground it crashed in another pile of books, that pile of books also crashed into another big pile of books, and all of the piles crashed into Gajeel.

He laid there. On the ground. Buried by tons of books. He looked like a smushed cucaracha.

"Itaaa..." He squeaked in pain.

As he crawled out of the big 'mountain' another book fell on top of his head and landed with a page open on the ground.

"What...?" He asked himself as he took a closer look to the book.

It was a book about the Lumen Histoire. He had just spent three days in this library trying to figure something about Lumen Histoire and the freaking book fell on his head.

"Whaaaat?!" He picked the book up and instantly sat down again.

The book wasn't thick. It was rather thin and slim. It didn't have a lot of details about the spell, but it had its origins. The Lumen Histoire spell was created by a dark mage named Zeref. After sometime, Mavis Vermilion, a light mage learned how to use this spell too and passed it on her family. Until it reached Levy McGarden. Mavis lived in the Tenrou Island and there lived Zeref too.

After Gajeel read that, he decided to look for answers. Though a lot of complications were to come.

As Gajeel exited the library he went to the Fairy Tail Academy.

"Lucy! Natsu! C'mere! I found somethin'!" Gajeel exclaimed as he entered the lounge. "What is it?" Lucy asked as she sat on the chair beside Gajeel. Gajeel gave the book to Lucy and asked for a chocolate shake.

"Wow! It's more than what we've found!" She said. "I want to go there." Gajeel said while sipping on his shake. "What? You know you can't! You are the prince!" Natsu exclaimed.

"All of the guards must go to the castle now! We're being attacked!" A man standing by the door suddenly exclaimed, it was a Royal Guard.

"What?!"

"Lucy, Natsu! Protect Gajeel! Pantherlily, Aiko! Go to the castle! Gildarts! Go with them! Raijinshuu go join the guards! And if you find Gray tell him to fight too! Lil' kids, follow me to the basement!" Makarov ordered.

"Aye, Sir!" All of them replied. And ran to their posts.

The little kids joined Makarov in the basement. There were many kids. Though, Michiko, Happy and Carla didn't follow them.

Happy was a small blue-haired boy, with cat ears hiding in his wild hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, no shoes and a little green backpack. He also tried hiding his tail, but he never succeeded.

Carla was a small white-mid-length-haired girl, with cat ears clearly visible in her straight, white hair. She was wearing a pink 'big' pullover, a brown knee-length skirt and a pair of black sneakers. She might not admit it, but she never hides her tail because Happy can't hide his.

Michiko was bigger than both of them. She had dark-brown hair, tanned skin and caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a black skirt, and black shoes.

"Michi-onee-san, shouldn't we go to the basement, too?" Happy asked. "I'm going to fight and protect you two." She said. "It's too dangerous, Michi-onee-san!" He protested. "If you go I'm going with you." Carla said crossing her arms. "Charuru…" Happy moaned in defeat.

Carla placed her arms on Happy's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I will protect you, Happy." She promised caressing his cheek. "You really think I will let you go alone?" He asked. "I won't." He took her hand and entangled their fingers together.

"Let's go, Michi-onee-san!" They exclaimed as they marched off the orphanage lounge.

* * *

 **Who was attcking them?**

 **Why does Levy attack them?**

 **What happened with Gajeel?**

 **Can you answer these questions?**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Ariatou-gosaimasu!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen Kingdom

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza and a bunch of other soldiers were lined up in front of the castle doors.

"The kingdom is under attack! Our enemy is the Saber kingdom! Dragneel! Heartfilia! Fullbuster! Lockser! You will protect the royal family! The rest will go fight now!" The coronel ordered. "GO!"

* * *

Michiko, Happy and Carla were running towards the battle field trying to fight some Saber soldiers. "Happy, behind you!" Carla exclaimed as Happy ducked and Michiko gave the soldier behind him a strong kick right in the face.

"They're just kids!" One soldier exclaimed taking a hold on Carla's hair, lifting her off the ground. "Stop!" She screamed in pain. "Charuru!" Happy exclaimed running towards the guard and punching him on the stomach. He didn't move, he just chuckled and grabbed Happy by his hair as well, lifting him off the ground.

"You're just a weak kid." The guard laughed. "Leave them ALONE!" Michiko exclaimed as she tried to kick the man's face, but strong hands grasped her leg and threw her to the ground.

She couldn't stand up, they had broken her leg. "Please don't hurt them! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me." She said. "No! Michi-san!" Carla screamed.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia ran to Metalicanna and Homura. "Juvia has prepared a carriage for you. It'll leave in a couple of minutes. You must follow us to the forest." Juvia said.

"Where's Gajeel?" Homura asked. "We'll wait for him in the carriage." Metalicanna explained as Gray shielded them from enemy arrows. "Run! I'm gonna find Metal-head!" Natsu shouted.

Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Metalicanna and Homura had just entered the forest when they heard child-like cries coming from behind a Sakura tree.

"Run Happy!" A voice exclaimed.

"Ahhhhh!" Another voice screamed, it was Michiko.

Gray and Juvia ran up to the tree and Lucy guided Homura and Metalicanna to the carriage. The carriage was set in flames, but the horses were still bound to it.

Lucy undid the knots from the horses and waited until Homura and Metalicanna climbed on them. "Run as far as you can and don't look back. Good luck your majesty. Go!" She exclaimed slapping the horses' butt, making them run away with a full speed.

* * *

Gajeel had cast a spell on Levy. The spell was: Im Moment Ruhig Bleiben. It was just preventing her to move.

He was cradling Levy against his chest when Natsu barged in.

"Metal-head! The friggin' kingdom is under attack! Let's go now!" Natsu ordered pulling Gajeel by his arm.

It was a chaos outside. Arrows, swords, spears, all sort of fighting devices were lying on the ground, with blood splattered all over them.

The houses were in flames. The castle was in flames. As soon as they exited the library, it was set on fire.

"There's the prince!"

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

These screams were heard from the Saber soldiers.

Natsu and Gajeel were running like crazy. Natsu was punching all of the people he saw, as Gajeel tried to shield Levy from arrows and spears. "We just need to find Luce and…" He stopped in his tracks as they reached the forest.

He was shocked and dropped to his knees. He saw a big Sakura tree. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

Lucy. Juvia. Gray. Michiko. They were all pinned by metal spears onto the tree. It pierced right through their shoulders. They were all bruised, but Lucy and Michiko seemed to be more injured than anyone else.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he ran to the tree and yanked her free from the metal spears…..she didn't even flinch when he got her down. Natsu cradled Lucy's bloody form to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Lucy… Wake up! Wake up right now! Don't leave me! Lucy!" He screamed. She didn't move. "Natsu, she isn't breathing." Gajeel said as he kneed on the ground.

"It can't be. I know you're there!" He kissed her again and again. Everytime getting her blood on his lips. "Luce please. Don't leave. Please don't, Lucy!" He screamed in frustration as the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate laid…dead in his arms.

He kissed her and caressed her cheek. "I'll love you forever." He whispered.

"Charuru! Lucy! Natsuuu!"

"Happy?" Natsu whispered. "Natsu!" The boy sobbed and flew into Natsus' arms. "I'm so sorry. I-I t-tried to s-stop them, b-b-but they w-were stronger than me! I-I'm so sorry, Lucy!" He sobbed as he took a glance on the tree and saw Michiko's bleeding head and closed eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Natsu choked with a voice thick of emotions. He stood up with Happy on his back and Lucy in his arms.

They continue to walk through the forest. Gajeel noticed that his spell was starting to wear off and Levy slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes weren't brown and caramel.

They were a bright violet light.

She jumped out of Gajeel's arms and stood in front of him, spreading her arms apart.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She spoke in a robotic voice. "I'm going to fix it now." She said as she started floating in mid-air. "I'm going to use the Temp no Arc now. Take cover." She spoke as she glowed harder blinding Gajeel's and Natsu's vision.

"Levy! Stop! You're goin' to die!" Gajeel screamed shielding his eyes with his forearms.

Levy took a last glance to him. "I love you, stupid boy." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Then, everything went white and cold. The time sped up and at the same time it froze.

As Levy woke up she was in a white room with blinding lights. A lot of people rushed to her side and started asking questions that she didn't understand. She felt like she was deaf and instantly fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Realization

"Are you alright, Miss?" A soft voice asked. Levy slowly opened her eyes and sat up from her lying position. "Where am I?" She asked with a raspy voice. "You are in the Sabertooth hospital. May I ask you your name?"

"Levy. Levy McGarden." She answered and looked to the person sitting beside her. Levy just took her surroundings in now. She was wearing a paper-fabric-like green dress. She was lying in a bed with wheels, beside her there was a strange looking thing making; peep sounds and there was a needle in her arm! The room she was in, had a bright light and the walls and floor were white.

The girl beside her was in her late teens. She had dark-blue long hair and she was wearing a light blue dress, with white shoes. (Imagine the Edo-Wendy with modern nurse clothes)

"Miss Levy-san, do you remember what happened?" She asked. "No, what happened?"

"You were found in an alley two weeks ago." Wendy explained. The last thing she remembered was casting the Lumen Histoire with Gajeel…Gajeel! Where was he?

"Is Gajeel here too?! Have you seen him anywhere?" Levy asked with a worried tone. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't know what you are taking about." Wendy whispered. "Gosh, Wendy! You never change do you?" Levy asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"H-How do you know my name?" Wendy asked in disbelief. "I-I don't know. I guess I just…know." Levy answered not remembering how she knew the nurse's name. Wendy was shocked. It was her first day of 'work', she was still in high school and a good friend of hers worked in the hospital, she was planning in studying medicine anyways so, she asked for a job, though it was just temporary. An idea popped into her head and she couldn't help but to ask Levy if she was right.

"You said that your last name is McGarden didn't you?" Wendy said and Levy nodded. "Did you know that the McGarden's stories are the most famous?" She commented. Levy looked stunned, she loved stories. "No, tell me about it." Levy insisted. "They're just legends I can tell you my favorite if you like." Wendy offered and Levy nicked happily.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a king and queen. They had a son, but they didn't have time for him. So, he often fooled around and ran away from the castle. In one of this times that he ran away he met a girl. The girl was lonely like he was and they soon became friends. They don't have too many details in the book I read, but they weren't able to see each other for a long time and when they did they reunited their selves making love under the moonlight. It has more, but the pages were all torn off." Wendy said regretfully. "After they reunited the girl casted a spell to protect the prince and soon the kingdom was destroyed. And that's why the name of the tale is; The Prince and the Dragoness." Levy finished it for her. "I guess." She added awkwardly.

"Okay, so now that you are awake, able to speak, moving and alive. We just need to make some other tests and hopefully you are free to go by next week. I will send a colleague here to make you company." She said exiting the room.

Levy was sitting on the bed looking at the door. How did she know what happened next? Where was Gajeel?

Levy waited for a couple of seconds until the door opened again. "Hi, I'm Lucy." A blonde nurse said walking into the room. "How do you feel?" She asked with a smile, sitting down on a chair.

"I feel sore and…weird." She answered. "What's your name?" Lucy asked. "I'm Levy. Nice to meet you." Levy greeted. "I just moved into Magnolia and I just got this job. I don't have any friends here. So, I was wondering if we could possibly be friends…?" Lucy said. "Of course, that's perfect. I was out for two weeks." Levy smiled. "You are the one who just woke up after two weeks?" She asked and Levy nodded. "Oh my gosh! Wendy forgot to inform the doctor!" Lucy panicked and pushed a red button that was above Levy's head.

Nothing happened, until of course more people entered the room asking if she was okay and stuff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Give her some space!" A tall man with dark blond hair exclaimed trying to pass through the big crowd of nurses. "Hello, my name is Jet and I'm your doctor. This is Droy my assistant." He greeted her. "My name's Levy." She greeted back.

"Now everybody out until we do the exams!" Lucy exclaimed shoving all of the nurses away. "You know, you weren't here for a long time, but every now and then you would have a panic attack in your sleep and they usually calmed you down." Droy commented as he checked Levy's monitor.

"Incredible." Jet whispered. "What is it doctor?" Levy asked. "You are extremely healthy. It doesn't even seem like you were out for two weeks. You were all beaten up when you got here. Can you stand up for me please?" "Sure." Levy sat on the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground.

"Now, can you walk over to me?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied and walked normally over to him. He was stunned. It was impossible. This girl had one broken leg, three broken ribs and a broken ankle. Now, she was functioning well and able to walk. This was impossible.

"Can I take this thing off my arm? It's really bugging me." She said. "Yes." Was Jet's reply as he saw her remove the needle off her arm without flinching.

"Can I get my clothes back?" She asked. "Your clothes?" Droy asked he was shocked too, but not as shocked as Jet. "Yes. My clothes." Levy answered. "Levy-chan I guess your clothes were all torn and burn." Lucy said, but then her face brightened with an idea. "I can buy you some clothes if you want." She offered. Levy smiled and hugged her 'new' friend. "I would love that Lu-chan!"

Jet and Droy almost died from a nosebleed as they saw Levy's ass. She was still wearing the hospital gown and we all know that you can see someone's behind.

"Perverts!"

* * *

"Levy-san according to your exams you are able to leave tomorrow." Wendy said happily. "Really? That's great!" Levy cheered.

Then Lucy walked into the room. Huffing and puffing while carrying some big shopping bags. "Well Levy-chan. I got you some dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, shoes, socks and undergarments." She said. "Try them on!" Wendy cheered as Lucy shoved Levy behind a curtain.

The first outfit was an orange t-shirt, with a pair of black leggings skater skirt and black shoes.

"Nahh, too childish for ya." Lucy commented and shoved Levy behind the curtain again.

The second outfit was a yellow dress that went to her knees and a pair of red sandals.

"Maybe, but no." Wendy commented and shoved Levy behind the curtain again.

The third outfit was the one! It was a black long-sleeved-shoulder less shirt, with a pair of black leggings, and brown-high-heeled boots.

"Hell yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's just the right outfit!" Wendy joined in.

Levy made some other exams to see if her health was stable enough for her to get out. "Where are you going when you leave?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. I guess I will start looking for someone." She answered. "Umm, do you mean Gajeel?" Wendy asked and Levy blushed. "H-How do you know him?" She asked. "You often mumbled his name in your sleep." Lucy answered.

"Hey, Lucy-san! A friend of mine is working in the FT Restaurant and he invited me to eat there. Do you want to come?" Wendy asked. "Of course Wendy-chan! Will you join us too, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Arigatou-gozaimasu!**


	10. Clarification Note

**Clarification Note**

This is pieradragneel speaking.

Hello Minna! I'm so sorry that a couple of you didn't really understand what happened, so I decided to explain it.

You see, when Levy casted the spell to use the Lumen Histoire she started to glow. In this story the Lumen Histoire is like a free-access card. If you can use that spell, you are able to use any type of magic.

The glow also represented how powerful the spell was. I'm sorry that I forgot to write it too, but the glow was the Temp no Arc. She was using it to see the past and future. I wanted to write it clearly in another chapter, but…that didn't work out.

What actually happened when she used the Temp no Arc was, that she sent them -Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy,…- to the future. Our present.

In other words:

Levy used the Temp no Arc to protect her Nakama, making a time travel to the future. They don't remember what happened and she doesn't remember it clearly.

I hope you can understand it now.

Arigatou-gozaimasu!


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya!**

 **I have some terrible news! I won't be able to update the whole month long, becausewe're going on a trip and I can't take my computer with me.**

 **Gomenasai Minna! TT-TT**

* * *

Reunited?

Lucy and Wendy had just finished working and were on their way to meet Levy. They were walking through the halls, when Wendy suddenly asked, "Lucy-san, do you think Levy-san has a place to stay?"

"I don't know Wendy. Remember to ask her." Lucy replied.

They continued walking until they got to Levy's room.

*knock knock knock*

Lucy knocked on Levy's door and the blue-haired girl opened it quickly. "Ohayo!" Levy said in a sang-song voice.

"Ohayo!" Lucy and Wendy replied in sync.

It was almost 10pm as they arrived the FT Restaurant. It wasn't so big. It was a normal restaurant/bar…..and orphanage?! What kind of place is a restaurant and an orphanage?! Why orphanage? Levy was stunned. But she couldn't let the feeling go that she already knew this place. The front of the restaurant looked normal, with red walls, white floor and red lamps.

As they entered they noticed the restaurant was anything, but normal.

There were tables on the ground. The waiters were having a brawl. Food was being spilled on the costumers and….they were all happily laughing?

The three girls sweat dropped.

"Ah, Wendy is this your friend's restaurant?"

"H-Hai…"

"Yo, Wendy!" A boy with raven dark hair and a FT apron greeted. "I see you brought some friends too!" He exclaimed as he ducked from a flying chair. Then, he stood up as if nothing happened. "Follow me to your seats please."

He guided the girls to a table for four (one chair for Levy's bags). Lucy and Levy sat on one side and Wendy sat on the other. "I'm Romeo and I'm going to be your waiter this evening." He said handing the menu to the girls and walked away.

Lucy and Levy had devilish smiles plastered on their lips as they leaned in closer to Wendy. "You liiiiiike each other." They sang. "Don't roll your tongue like that!" The poor blue-haired girl exclaimed loudly. The other costumers stopped what they were doing and looked over to their table.

~stare~

"Sorry." Wendy squeaked, trying to hide her blush with her hands. The others just ignored and continued eating.

"You dumb Slanty-Eyes! You put too much pepper in this dish!"

"No, I didn't! It's cold! Lemme put it in the microwave, Droopy-Eyes!"

"You crazy, Flaming-Idiot?! It's too hot!"

"I'm too hot! Just gimme the dish and I'll warm it up, Ice-Freak!"

"You wanna go, Flame-Brain?"

" _You_ wanna go, Ice-Popscile?"

"Are you two fighting?" A new voice interrupted.

"N-No! We're just enjoying our beautiful friendship, right Natsu?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just enjoying."

"Good." The new voice spoke again. It was a female voice. That voice belonged to Erza Scarlet, the chief cook of the restaurant.

The two other voices belonged to the waiters: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They were always arguing and mostly started all the brawls. The boys uniform of the restaurant was a plain white button-up shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black apron. The girls uniform was a plain pink button-up shirt, a black knee-length skirt, black shoes and a black apron.

"If you put Tabasco on my ice cream once again…I swear that you'll regret it." Gray hissed.

"Then don't put my fire chicken in the fridge." Natsu hissed back.

Levy could just stare as she saw the two male waiters arguing. They looked so familiar. As if she already knew them. She didn't even think about Natsu's love to fire or Gray's love to ice…or Natsu's pink hair and Gray's…..stripping habit?

"Gray, clothes!" Levy exclaimed sipping on the water she just got.

"Wh-Shit! Where did my shirt go?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry about my Gray he has a stripping habit." Romeo apologized. "Your orders?"

"I'll have the Ceasar Salad." Lucy said.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Hmm, I'll have…." She wondered, then she saw a special plate. It was a shrimp soup with little metal scraps in it. "Ahhh, I want the Metal-Soup special!" She happily squealed.

Romeo's jaw dropped. "Are you sure you'll be able to…survive after eating that? The metal is harder than your teeth."

"I like metal." She answered. "I need to call the 'metal specialist' now." He said. "Who is the 'metal specialist'?" Levy asked. "He's the one who makes the metal-special dishes." He explained as he took his phone out and called the 'metal specialist'.

"Umm, someone ordered the Metal-Soup special." He said. "Hello? Are you still there?" Romeo asked looking at his phone.

Suddenly, loud stomping noises were heard from the stairs and a big man with long black hair, red-piercing eyes, a lot of piercings in his face, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers was seen running down the stairs. He was holding a phone too.

"Who ordered it?!" He asked as he approached Romeo. "It was her, Mister Redfox." Shaking, the raven haired teen pointed at Levy.

He looked at Levy. Then he looked at Romeo. He looked at Levy. Then he looked at Romeo.

Levy

Romeo

Levy

Romeo

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"It's impossible that a so tiny Shrimp can handle this soup!" He screamed, making a scene and placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Are you nuts?! There are shrimps in this soup! That is cannibalism!" He exclaimed shaking her strongly.

She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down.

"Well, why don't you see if I can take it, Redfox?" She said with a pissed voice. He smirked at her. "Let's make a bet, the one who eats the soup faster wins. If you lose you'll have to eat the spicy fire-chicken Natsu cooks." He declared. "What if I win?" She asked. "Pick somethin'." He replied. "If I win then you'll let me work here and live up there." She declared.

He smirked at the challenging girl before his eyes. "Challenge accepted." He said as they shook hands.

"Aren't you going to put some pants on?" Lucy asked.

He blushed hard and ran upstairs.

"I think your stripping habit has rubbed off in Mister Redfox." Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Ye-Say that again you, stupid fla-" "Are you fighting again?" You know who asked. "No, no, no, no." They replied.

"He's coming back soon. No worries." Romeo guaranteed as he brought Lucy's and Wendy's dish.

Wendy tasted her food and smiled. "It's delicious, Romeo-kun."

Lucy tasted her food…..and spat it out. "HOOOOT!" She exclaimed as what seemed like fire came out of her mouth. She was panting heavily and had tears in her brown eyes.

"Natsu! Bring me some water!" Romeo ordered. Seconds later Natsu appeared holding two glasses of water. "Here." He handed one glass over.

She chucked the whole glass down, and soon took the other one. "Thank yo-Natsu?" She asked in disbelief droping her glass on the floor.

"L-Luce? Luce!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly. "Oh gosh! I missed you so much." She whispered. "Me too, Luce." He replied.

Levy, Wendy and Romeo were just watching. "What do you think happened between them?" Levy asked. "I don't know." Wendy replied. "I guess she is the childhood friend Natsu always speaks of." Romeo commented. "Childhood friends?" The girls asked. "Yeah. He always spoke about a girl with blonde hair he met." Romeo answered.

Gajeel came back down wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and a white apron, heading straight to the kitchen.

20 minutes later, he came out carrying two bowls of soup. He went to another table and placed the bowls there. He looked at Levy and she knew what he meant so she walked over to him and sat on the table.

"So, Shrimp you know what happens if I win, right?" He asked getting his spoon and placing it inside the bowl. "Of course I do. And I hope you remember what happens if I win, too." She answered. Natsu stood beside the table with a timer on his hand.

"Ready?"

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other and clutched their spoons tight.

"Set?"

They both leaned forward, breaking eye contact and looking at their bowls.

"Go!"

Both of them started to eat like crazy. Gajeel was fast, but he let too much soup spill out. Levy was a little bit faster and she looked like a queen eating the soup without a single drop near her.

"Ouch!" Gajeel exclaimed as he bit a piece of metal and stopped eating. Levy smiled and continued to chew on the crunchy pieces of metal.

Gajeel stared at her in amazement as she finished her plate and wiped her mouth politely. Everyone's jaws were on the ground.

"1 minute and 15 seconds..." Natsu whispered in amazement.

"So, when can I move in?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo!**

 **I'm still alive! Sorry to take so long to update! From now on there will be weekly updates!**

 **Lemon ahead!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One Week Living Together

*beep beep beep beep*

"Shrimp, wake up…" Gajeel moaned sleepily as he tried to kick a certain blue-haired girl out of his bed.

"I don't wanna." She replied and hid under the covers of his bed.

Gajeel and Levy were in a complicated situation. Just one week passed since Levy moved into the upper floor of Fairy Tail with Gajeel. There was only one room upstairs and it was _previously_ his, he lost the bet so now she owned the small room, too. Levy needed a house to live, since she couldn't stay in the hospital forever, she had no choice but to live with him, not that she didn't like it, she actually.

Levy was a heavy sleepwalker. It often happened that she would walk to his bed in the middle of the night and wake up with her legs and arms entangled with his.

The room was simple. If you walked through the door you could see a black bed in the right corner of the room, a closet in the left corner, a couch beneath the only window and another door near the closet that lead to the bathroom.

"You got work to do, Shrimp!" He exclaimed and successfully kicked her out of his bed, making the petite female fall unceremoniously on the floor along with the blankets.

Levy huffed and stood up. "You've got work to do, too! Stupid boy!" She said and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Gajeel only watched her curvy hips swaying to the bathroom until its door slammed shut. He picked the covers up from the floor and unconsciously sniffed them. " _Damn, she smells like me already. It suits her. Let me see, Levy…Redfox. Not bad._ " He thought and continued sniffing the covers. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself and tossed the covers to the bed.

He shook his head and brushed away his thoughts. He put on a black shirt and apron, with blue jeans and black shoes. "I better see you down in five!" He warned her as he slammed the room door shut.

Levy was down in ten minutes. She was dressed in the Fairy Tail waitress outfit and was currently serving Lucy and Wendy their breakfast.

"How are you today, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked lazily sipping on her latte macchiato. "I'm fine." She said eyeing Wendy closely, as she noticed the younger girl staring at Romeo. A devious smile played on Levy's lips as she put the girl's pancakes on the table. "Wendy-chan~ how are you and Romeo doing?" Levy asked in a sing-song voice as she saw the poor girl blush.

"Wh- H-H-How did you know?" She asked.

"Sweetie please, I work here. Rumors spread like a flash." Levy explained.

"So, what about you and Gajeel?" Oh, it was Levy's turn to blush.

"Umm…W-We..." She stuttered. "Shrimp! Table 10's ready!" Gajeel screamed as Levy muttered a 'Thanks' under her breath.

"Sorry girls, gotta go now." Levy said and walked towards Gajeel.

"Oh my, she is so into him." Lucy commented. "Hmhmm." Wendy agreed taking a bite of her pancakes.

Gajeel looked at Levy closely and noticed a stressed expression on the girl's face.

"You okay, Shorty?" He asked handing her a plate with omelets.

"Yeah…no. Lu-chan and Wendy are getting on my nerves. They keep asking how-" "If you've got any problems you can come to me, okay?" He said interrupting her.

Levy was stunned. She never saw Gajeel sound so affectionate towards her. In her head it sounded so romantic like: 'If you need to cry. I'll be your shoulder' or something.

It was an invitation to get closer to him. He never did that to anyone. He just spaced people out, but with her, well, he didn't mind her being so close to him and she didn't mind either.

Levy had a deep blush on her cheeks as she walked over to table 10.

"Hi, my name's Levy and I'm your waitress today. Did you order the ham omelets?" She asked sweetly. "Yes, I did. Pleasure to meet you Levy, my name's Jet." He greeted.

Jet was a thin man with dark blond hair, purple shirt, brown coat, brown pants and black shoes. He appeared to be tall, too.

"Enjoy your meal." She said placing the plate on the table then walking away, leaving Jet alone to eat.

Levy continued to serve the other tables, until Jet called her wanting to pay the bill.

"Ms. Levy, is your hair naturally blue?" he asked in a sudden.

"Is your hair naturally blond?" She asked back.

He chuckles and then smiled. "I meant that your hair looks pretty, Ms. Levy. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked softly.

"I ummm…" She mumbled as she glanced at Gajeel. "I can't. Sorry." She apologized. "I see." He stood up and leaned down, slightly brushing his lips on her ear. "If you change your mind, call me." He gave her a napkin, pecked her cheek and then left.

Levy was froze on her spot. Did this stranger just kiss her cheek?! And give her his number?! Oh my God he did! Oh, crap! What will she do? What will the others think of her? Did they see it? Did _he_ see it?

Levy might be too stubborn to admit, but the reason she declined a date was a certain black-haired man, with red-ruby eyes, piercings under his lips and above his eyes, wearing a black apron, cooking in the Fairy Tail restaurant.

Gajeel was froze on his spot. Did he just see a stranger kiss the cheek of his Shrimp?! Yes! Did that fucking stranger give his number to his Shrimp?! He fucking did! And that made him furious! Wait, did he just call her _his_? Was she really his? Was she even into him the way he was into her?

He was disappointed. When he saw that guy give her the napkin he thought that she accepted the offer. This thought shattered his already tiny heart in millions of pieces. Anyway, why would she choose him?

"Gajeel, you're burning the food! Go on a break!" Erza scolded and shoved him away from the stove.

He was so frustrated with that he ran upstairs with no second thoughts or a rude comment.

"That's weird. I've never seen him go upstairs without arguing." Gray commented. "Is he alright?" he asked the scarlet girl. "I don't know."

" _I need to get her out of mind!_ " He thought as he ran upstairs.

Levy saw Gajeel running up the stairs and she also saw the pained expression on his face, but she decided to ignore it. She thought that he would tease her about worrying so much about him, so she went over to the kitchen to lay her food tray down.

"What did you do?" Erza asked the petite girl.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Levy replied.

"Somethin' happened. He never came down to cook with us. That Metal-Head only came down to cook metal-specials, but since you arrived he's been…different." Natsu said.

"I never thought I would say this, but I agreed with Flame-Brain." Gray said.

"You're on break go talk to him." Erza said. Levy nodded and swiftly walked up the stairs.

"Fuck!" She heard from outside the bedroom.

"I must be a fuckin' idiot! I know she doesn't like me and I know that she is practically forced to live with me, but- fuck!- she must hate me! And-and I fell so hard for her. What are these friggin' chills in the deep of my stomach when I see her talking to another guy? Is it the fear to lose her? Che. How can I lose her if she isn't even mine?" He sobbed as he sat down on the couch she slept. "I know that I just met her, but it seems like I've known her my whole life! I can't even explain it. I feel so happy when she crawls into my bed at night. I like it how I can hug her in her sleep or calm her down during a storm." Now he was smiling softly. "She just messed me up more than I already was. I love her and I can't have her, because she already belongs to someone else."

She heard him shattering something and cursing under his breath. This is how he felt? This is what he thought? He got it all wrong. She loved him, too. And she wanted him, oh so badly.

She pulled herself together and opened the door. She looked at him, she saw his puffy eyes and red nose. She saw the painful expression he held and she saw that he had suffered.

He saw as she slowly walked in closed the door and locked it, so no one would enter.

"Shrimp- Umpff!" He began, but soft lips pressed against his. Small hands gripped his jaw. Short legs were stretched just to reach him. His ruby eyes wide open from the shock. She gently pulled away and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Don't you ever think that you can't have me. Copy that, Redfox?" She asked. "A-Aye." He mumbled.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and their noses brushed against one another.

"Because, if you think that you can't have me. How will I have you? Don't hide your feelings from me again." She said and leaned over to his ear. "I love you, too." She sensually whispered in his ear.

Okay, this was it. He snapped. He grabbed her hips firmly and flipped the around, so he was on top. She opened her mouth to speak, but his lips attacked hers as his tongue plunged into her mouth, bullying her own.

It didn't take long until they found a pace and their tongues danced in harmony. "Gajeel…" She moaned between kisses.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her hazel eyes. "I found you. You are the one I was looking for. My memories came back, Gajeel." She said softly as she remembered their first night together. "You may not remember it, but I do. A dragoness never forgets her prince." She whispered caressing his cheeks.

"I always knew that I was missing my tiny soldier." He smirked and kissed her with passion. "I remember it, Levy! I remember everything, but how did we end up here?" He asked.

"I can explain it to you later, because now I want you…so bad." She bit her lip and pulled Gajeel down.

Nimble hands travelled from her hips to the back of her neck, untying the knot of her apron and tossing is away. Gajeel pulled back again and smirked.

"You have too much clothes on, Soldier." He said as his hands dove southwards, pulling her shirt over her head. Leaving her upper half clothed with a dark-blue bra.

"They're not that big, sorry." She apologized covering herself with her hands.

"The size doesn't matter. You're beautiful anyway." He whispered and attacked her neck, nibbling and kissing it furiously until love marks appeared.

"Nnngh…Gajeel." She moaned as he sunk his head deeper. He passed the valley of her breasts, her ribs, her abdomen, until he reached the hem of her pants.

He briefly looked at her and she nodded. He slowly slid her pants down her creamy legs and stayed there with his face on the front of her clothed womanhood.

He smirked and gave an experimental lick on the clothed thing. She bucked her hips onto his face and moaned his name softly. He liked her reaction, so he did it again and again, until he saw a moist spot on her dark-blue panties. He kissed that moist spot and occasionally bit her inner thigh.

"G-Gajeel…stop. T-Touch me properly." She breathed out with a shaky voice.

He stopped biting her and looked up to see her eyes. Those sparkling eyes that shone in the midday sun. He leaned up and tenderly kissed her lips. Levy entangled her hands in his dark mane and pulled him closer to her.

Her tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch of it. His hands roamed all over her body, memorizing every dip, every curve, every delicate spot, until she stopped kissing him.

"Do you have protection?" She shyly asked and he nodded. "Can I put it on you?" She asked again, but he didn't get the chance to answer because she flipped them over and straddled him.

She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulled it out and threw it away. "Where is it?" She asked while kissing his abs. "Drawer!" He exclaimed holding back a moan.

Levy quickly reached it and pulled out a square package. She opened the package and pulled its content out, before slipping her hands under his underwear while putting the condom on him.

When she was done, she kissed her way up to his ear while her hands played with the standing manhood. "This time, I'll be on top." She hotly whispered into his ear, as she unhooked her bra letting it fall on Gajeel's chest.

Gajeel smirked and groped her chest lightly. "You are so hot when you say that…" He flipped them around so he was straddling her. "…but in the bedroom I am the dragon." He finished attacking her lips, then her neck and lastly her chest.

"Nggh..! Gajeel~!" She moaned.

It was becoming too much. He couldn't hold back any longer. He needed her! He needed to be inside her! He needed to claim her as his, and don't let anyone steal her away from him! He slid his underwear off as well as hers.

"Levy, please…" He whispered.

"Please, what?" She asked innocently.

"Please…let me…let me…" he stuttered.

"Let you, what?" She asked again.

"For fuck's sake, let me be inside you!" He exclaimed.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him with force. "Well, gladly." She mumbled between kisses. Gajeel pulled away and placed his huge member in front of her entrance. "This might sting a little, Shorty. You can scratch my back if it helps." He said and the smaller girl nodded, gripping his broad shoulders firmly.

He looked at her just to be sure and she nodded smiling. He slowly pushed himself in. He saw tears of pain forming in the corners of her eyes and kissed them away. He kept whispering soothing words into her ear and she slowly calmed down.

When he was fully in, he didn't move. He stayed still and waited for her to adjust his size. This position became too tiring, so, he shifted his hips a little and was surprised to hear a pleasurable moan come past the bluenette's lips. He moved again and again she moaned.

Soon enough, he was pounding into her wildly, while she screamed his name in pleasure and pulled his hair tightly. "Nghh…! Levy! I'm not gonna last too long!" He warned through gritted teeth. "Me too! Ahh~!" She moaned as he hit a good spot in her.

A few more pounds did it. They both came simultaneously while they screamed their names in ecstasy. He had no energy left, so he collapsed on top of the smaller girl.

They both lay together in each others embrace, while tiredness consumed their bodies. "Amazing…" She whispered in amazement of their previous actions. "Beautiful…" He whispered back as he played with one of her blue strands, she looked down and smiled softly before sleep took them away into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Arigato-gozaimasu!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here goes chapter 13 for ya!**

* * *

The Next Morning

Levy moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her arms and legs were entangled with larger ones and her head rested on a hard chest.

Her brown eyes looked up and met ruby-red ones.

"G'morning." Gajeel whispered, caressing his lover's face.

"Good morning, Gajeel." Levy replied.

Gajeel shifted and sat up on the bed. Levy stared at him and bit her lip. "How was last night, Shorty?" He asked.

"It was amazing." She said laying her head down on his leg.

"We need to get up now." He said.

"Don't wanna!" She whined and gripped his leg tight.

He chuckled at her childish behavior and placed her onto his lap, so she was sitting on top of him. She turned around and curled herself in his chest. "I love you, Gajeel." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied.

"You remember everything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I remember the first time I met you. I remember the time you got me sneaking into dad's office looking for files. I remember when I taught you how to write and read. I remember our first night together. I remember the day that you started to float in the air and attack us. I remember running away from the castle. And I remember you casting a spell and sending us into this weird dimension." He said.

Her mouth hung open. She didn't know what to say. He really did remember everything.

"O-Oy! Shrimp, why are you crying?" He asked in worry as he saw tears streaming down her face.

She didn't reply and just hugged him. "Remember when I caught you on your dad's office. Remember how I cried? I never told you why I cried… I cried because I was finally able to be together with you and I was very happy. Just like now." She sobbed on his neck.

"Levy…" He hugged her tightly as if she was going to disappear.

Some time later, Levy and Gajeel were cuddled up on their bed watching an action movie.

"Baby, what happened to Me-chan and Lily? What about Aiko and Michiko?" Levy asked in worry.

"I don't know, Babe. I wish I knew what happened." He said. Suddenly his face brightened and he looked into Levy's brown eyes. "How about this? I say we take a whole year of 'vacation' and look out for everyone. Whaddya' think?" He said happily.

"Baby, that's…that's wonderful." She said as she hugged him tight.

"We can leave next week. I have money to spare. Both of us traveling around asking rides for people."

"I can already imagine you crashin' at peoples places." Levy laughed.

"Come to think about it, we can start looking at the north. 'Cause most of 'em are already here." He said.

"You're right. We have: Natsu, Lu-chan, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Erza…"

"Mira, Lisanna, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Freed, Laxus, Bixlow, Warren, Laki aaaand that's it." He finished.

Levy stood up and picked two note pads and two pens.

"We need to find: Elfman, Evergreen, Happy, Carla, Michiko, Aiko, Lily, Me-chan, Juvia, Master…"

"Mama, Jellal, Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack, Fatty and Skinny." He finished writing.

"Fatty and Skinny?" Levy questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, the two idiots who always followed you around." He replied matter-of-factly.

Levy let her notes fall on the ground as she started to laugh hard. "Why are ya laughin', Shrimp?" Gajeel roared.

"It's just…hehe...those two were sorta my best-friends." She giggled.

"I don't like 'em. They were always following your pretty ass everywhere and were always praising you." He mumbled.

"Is someone jealous?" She teased. He opened his mouth to speak but her fingers silenced him. "I like it when you're jealous." She said blushing.

She stood up and smiled brightly at him. "I look a mess. I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join in?" She asked seductively as she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Gajeel didn't have to be told twice, he bolted out of the bed immediately and followed her.

* * *

Downstairs

"Who ordered the fire-chicken?" Natsu asked holding a big chicken in his hands.

"Here, I did!" A young woman exclaimed.

"Baby, I really can't talk right now. Erza is gonna kill me. No she isn't a love-rival. I don't love her. NO! no. I'm fine. I'm working. Love you, too. B-AHHRGH! Don't kill me!" Gray screamed as he gripped his phone tightly.

"You were talking on the phone during work! How irresponsible Gray! You won't get any strawberry cake during four weeks!" Erza exclaimed as she hit him hard in the head.

"But I need to talk to my girlfriend!" He protested.

Her expression suddenly softened and she smiled. "That is sweet of you, Gray. Calling your girlfriend so you two can eat cake together. However…Not during work!" She exclaimed and hit him on the head again, knocking the poor guy out.

The door of the bar opened and Wendy walked in.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted as she sat on the bar stool. Romeo was serving the drinks and didn't waste any time in flirting with his girlfriend.

"Hi, Sweetstuff." He greeted her pecking her lips.

Erza glared at him and he quickly went away.

"How has work been Wendy?" The scarlet-haired woman asked while eating strawberry-cake.

"It's been tiresome. I need to stay awake at all times. Since Lucy quit I've been really lonely." Wendy answered.

Erza dropped her fork and put her cake aside.

"Lucy did _what_?" She asked calmly.

"I guess she didn't tell you guys yet. She published a new book and it's a success. She's getting a lot of money." The bluenette replied while sipping on a vanilla milkshake.

Erza's anger suddenly disappeared and she started to eat some cake again. "That's great. What is this book about?" She asked.

"She said it wasn't for my age…" The 18 year-old-girl sheepishly smiled.

Erza's eyes seemed to sparkle as she grinned evilly.

"I'm going out for a couple of hours." The busty woman declared after marching off the bar.

"Where's she going?"

"What is she doing?"

"Erza's not here!"

"Let's par-tey!"

Wendy was left there dumbfounded as the bar became the utter chaos.

* * *

Hours passed until someone dared to step in the bar. It was Lucy.

"Hi guys- What the hell happened here?!" She screamed loudly as she saw Cana giving alcohol to Laki. Gray fighting with Natsu and breaking tables. Romeo running away from a drunk Wendy. Freed clinging possessively to Mira. And Laxus joining the fight.

"Yo, Luce~! Wazuup~?" Natsu asked walking away from the fight, he was obviously drunk.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and put it over her shoulder. "Ugh, your breath smells like beer." She grumbled as she climbed up the stairs.

*knock knock*

"Open the door, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed loudly as she knocked on the door.

"One second! Babe, can you lend me your shirt?" Levy said from inside the room before opening the door.

Lucy went in and placed Natsu on the bed.

"What happened to Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"The question is 'what happened to the bar'." Lucy responded. "Everybody has gone crazy since Erza is gone." The blonde said.

"T-Titania is gone? Crap." Gajeel muttered as he got out of bed and flew downstairs.

"My poor baby." Lucy cooed as she knelt beside Natsu.

"Imma 'bout to throw up." He mumbled with his mouth full.

She sat on the bed and placed his head on her lap.

*snap*

Lucy blinked. "What was that?" She asked.

"I took a picture of you both. You look so adorable!" Levy squealed. "Send me! Send me!" Lucy demanded happily. "Already did." Levy giggled suddenly her eyes widened.

"Gajeel is alone downstairs." She said and flew downstairs to 'save' her prince.

When she arrived, it was a mess. Costumers were drunk, most of them on the floor. The staff was dancing on tables. Mira was mixing some friggin' cocktails. Cana was giving whiskey to Laki. Wendy was smooching with Romeo inside the broom room. And they had real loud songs playing.

And Gajeel…

He was gritting his teeth and snarling angrily. He stormed towards the stereo and shut it off. "PARTY. IS. OVER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everybody looked at him and shivered. The drunken costumers picked themselves up from the floor and went away. The staff climbed down the tables. Laki spit the whiskey out. Mira stopped making cocktails. And Wendy and Romeo continued in the broom room.

"What the hell were ya thinkin'?! Just because Titania isn't here, it doesn't mean ya need to go crazy as fuck!" He shouted angrily. "We're closed for tomorrow, you're all too drunk to go home now." He calmed down. "Shrimp, help me fetch the blankets." He said walking upstairs.

Gajeel, Levy and Lucy got all the blankets they could and put it downstairs on the couches, stools and on the floor.

In the end, Mira ended up sleeping behind the bar on top of Freed. Cana, Laxus, Macao and Wakaba ended up sleeping on one of the tables. Gray just laid on the floor. Lisanna and Bixlow ended up sleeping on the waiting couch. Laki and Warren slept beside Gray.

"Someone is missing." Lucy commented.

Levy started to count and gasped.

"Where are Wendy and Romeo?" Gajeel asked.

The three of them looked all around the place.

"W-Wendy! S-Stop!" They suddenly heard.

"That was Romeo." Levy stated. "And it came from the broom room." Lucy said.

With no second thoughts Gajeel opened the door. And found Wendy tickling Romeo on the floor. "W-Wendy, I can't anymore!" The poor boy exclaimed.

Wendy was definitely red as a tomato and Romeo too. "C'mon, Sis. Ya gonna' sleep upstairs with us. And you too." Gajeel said referring himself to Romeo as he picked Wendy up.

"Sis?" Levy asked. "Yeah. Wendy is Gajeel's younger sister and Natsu is Gajeel's cousin. Crazy right?" Lucy said as all of them climbed up the stairs.

Lucy and Natsu slept on Gajeel's bed, Wendy and Romeo slept on the couch, while Levy and Gajeel slept on a tiny mattress.

"Good night, baby." Levy mumbled.

"Good night." He kissed her forehead and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **That was chapter 13, I hope you liked it!**

 **I had a crazy idea. And I've decided that YOU will decide who they will find first.**

 **Happy**

 **Carla**

 **Lily/Michiko/Aiko**

 **Gildarts**

 **Alzack/Bisca**

 **Elfman/Evergreen**

 **Juvia**

 **Jellal**

 **Metalicanna/Homura**

 **Jet/Droy**

 **Makarov**

 **You can tell me what you think on the reviews or you can mail me. The votes last until the 08/21/2016**

 **Don't forget to review and choose wisely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm alive! Sorry for the wait...schooljust started...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Search Begins

As the morning came, the bar was quiet as well as the upper floor. Everyone was still too tired, due to last night's events.

Levy shifted in the uncomfortable mattress, trying to find a comfortable position. It didn't work.

"Shrimp, ya can lay down on top of me if ya want." Gajeel whispered. Levy sleepily nodded and climbed up. "Better?" He asked, whispering. She nodded and smiled faintly.

Natsu snored loudly with his mouth open.

*poke*

"Stop snoring, Natsu!" Lucy hissed. "Luce~ I have a bad headache~" He moaned. "That is hangover." She said closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep again… "Luce~ I'm hungry~"…or not.

She got out of the bed and placed her hands on her hip. "Fine, what do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Umm… I don't know." He stated.

She groaned and pinched her nose bridge. She grasped his hand and pulled him out of the room mumbling some incoherent curses.

"Shrimp, you awake?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

"You gonna tell them we are leaving?" He asked and she nodded.

"When?" He asked again and she shrugged.

"I think the sooner the better." He said.

She sat up so she was straddling his abs and smiled softly.

"You're right, let's tell them now." She said standing up and pulling Gajeel along with her.

When they got downstairs everyone was asleep, so they needed to be quiet.

Natsu was making bacon with fried eggs and toast, while Lucy made blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning!" Levy chirped silently.

"Good morning!" The couple greeted back.

Levy sat on a bar stool while watching them cook.

"We need to tell you guys something…" Levy trailed off. "Go ahead." Lucy encouraged. "It may sound weird, but it is true. You see.."

"You are 'bout to tell us that we are from a different time and we used magic and that we were from a magic soldier league. We three were the most powerful ones and Metal-Head was a prince. One day you cast a spell and you went all berserk, than a kingdom attacked ours and you cast a spell sending everybody to the future." Natsu said as he continued to fry the bacon.

(O^O) Gajeel

(^o^) Levy

"That is obviously _not it_." Lucy awkwardly said.

Gajeel slammed his hands on the counter, making it crack a little.

"How did you know that, Salamander?!" Gajeel asked.

"Guessed it." The pinkette shrugged.

Lucy was…I guess _shocked_ describes it best. "H-He's right?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yes." Levy said and explained what was going on in details.

"That reminds me of the nightmares I had lately." Lucy commented.

"What kind of nightmares?" Levy asked.

"It's kinda strange. My shoulders are pierced with metal spears and it hurts like hell. I'm pinned next to Gray, Juvia and a little girl I don't know with brown hair, I get hit over and over again until I can't move anymore. Although my vision is blurry I just see a tuff of pink and hear my name, then I wake up." Lucy explained and Gajeel looked down.

He wanted to speak and his eyes widened with realization. He grabbed the bluenette's shoulders and shook them back and forth.

"Levy! If Bunny-Girl I here now it means that she didn't die that day! She's alive! She didn't die!" Gajeel exclaimed and hugged the confused blonde in front of him.

He let go and looked at Natsu with teary eyes. "I bet ya had the same nightmare, but ya were the one watching." He said and Natsu nodded wordlessly.

"Those weren't dreams. Those were memories." Levy said with teary eyes as she remembered watching her best-friend die.

Natsu and Lucy blinked.

Lucy's right hand started to shine in a bright pink light.

Natsu's right shoulder started to shine as well, but in a red color.

"Wh-What is happening?!" Lucy asked as she shook her hand up and down.

Some moments later the shining stopped and the Fairy Tail mark stood in it's place.

"Levy-chan, what are this strange images popping up in my head?" Lucy asked with wide teary eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and hugged his girlfriend tightly. "I won't leave your side ever again!" He promised.

"This strange images are your memories, Lu-chan." Levy explained.

"Oh my God, I remember!" She exclaimed and then her face went bright red.

"I'm so glad that my telepathy doesn't work anymore." Levy mumbled in relief.

"I didn't want to remember that! I…crap!... *gasp*What happened to our powers?!" Natsu said as he bolted towards Levy.

"Levy, how do we get our powers back?! I'm one of the Meiji-Tai! I can't stay without my powers, dammit!" He screamed waking a couple of people up.

"Meiji-Tai?" Mira asked groggily as her eyes widened. "AHH! My leg is glowing!" She exclaimed.

"Mira what's wr-" He saw the Fairy Tail mark on her leg and his eyes widened as well, then of course his left hand started to glow in a bright green. "*girlish screams* My hand is glowing!" He exclaimed.

Macao groggily opened his eyes and saw Freed running around with a glowing hand hid eyes widened and his right arm started to glow.

The same thing happened to everyone in the bar, since they were all from Fairy Tail.

"Laxus is that you?!"

"Oh my God! Wakaba is alive!"

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"Look, the Meiji-Tai is here!"

"Prince Gajeel, too."

"Lucy~ Your boobs have grown!"

The two couples stood behind the counter dumfounded.

"What…" Lucy began.

"The hell…" Gajeel continued.

"Just…" Levy.

"Happened?!" Natsu dramatically finished.

"You mean you guys remember everything?!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye, Sir!" The whole guild responded pointing their index fingers up high.

"Minna…" Levy whispered in disbelief.

"You are the best!" Lucy exclaimed in tears and hugged everyone she saw.

"Gray, you friggin' ice popscicle! C'mere." Natsu said as he hugged Gray.

After everybody met and hugged and talked. It was time for the 'big' announcement.

Gajeel stood up high on the counter to gain everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Me and Shrimp have decided to look for every who's missin'! That means we'll be lookin' for: Makarov, Jet, Droy, Jellal, Juvia, Evergreen, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack, Gildarts, Metalicana, Homura, Lily, Aiko, Michiko, Happy and Carla. Does anyone have contact with the people I just called?!" he asked.

"Juvia is my girlfriend!" Gray exclaimed.

"Jet and Droy are regulars." Warren said.

"Elfman is my brother, he and Evergreen are…married." Lisanna said.

"Makarov is ma Grandpa. I can bring 'em here." Laxus said.

"I bet Erza has contact with Jellal!" Bixslow exclaimed.

"Bisca and Alzack are my neighbors!" Laki exclaimed.

"Make sure you find all of them! And make them remember the past! Me and Shortstuff are going to leave next week to search the others!" Gajeel said.

Cana had remained awfully quiet while looking at her beer. "Fuck." She muttered before drinking all of the booze.

"Cana, you okay?" Freed asked.

She stopped drinking and looked at him. "I'm…fine."

"What, you are leaving next week?" Lucy asked as she came up to Levy.

The bluenette shrugged and smiled. "Someone needs to look for their family." She said.

"Then I'm coming with you. I have enough money to pay for me and for Natsu." Lucy stated as she bit her lip.

"Alright." Levy said and turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"I think we need to tell your little sister that she made a time jump into the future." Levy responded and climbed up the stairs, wiggling her butt on purpose.

Gajeel bit his lip and stared. "She's gonna kill you someday." Natsu said and then walked away.

"She already is killing me." He muttered and climbed up the stairs after her.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm sorry for the wait. I recently broke up with my best friend and couldn't find the inspiration to continue...I also have a big surprise for you on the 6th September...it's a new story!**

 **Anyways sorry for the wait and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The preparations

"I think I don't understand." Said a confused Wendy to a bored Gajeel. "You mean to tell me that I am from the past and that I should believe you that?" She asked.

"For fuck's sake, yes!" Gajeel groaned. " _Why couldn't the Shrimp explain it?_ " He thought. "You know what? I'm just gonna show you both" He said before standing up and showing the young couple, the Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder.

"Wh…" Romeo exclaimed as he saw his girlfriend's shoulder glow in a light blue light.

"Romeo, your shoulder!" The young bluenette exclaimed while pointing at his shoulder.

After some moments of freaking out, the glow dimmed and finally stopped.

"W-What are these pictures in my mind?" Romeo asked while grasping Wendy's hand.

"These are your memories." Gajeel replied.

"Oh my God….everything that is in my head right now, really happened?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Gajeel replied.

"And now you are going to look for everyone left?" Romeo asked.

"That's right, we're leaving next week." The red-eyed male answered.

Wendy stood up and placed her hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Bring Carla back, please." She said while her eyes pooled with unshed tears.

He patted her head and hugged her tightly. "I will." He whispered and pulled Romeo to join their hug.

Levy stood by the door and smiled proudly at her boyfriend. "I knew you could do it." She whispered to herself and walked down the stairs. "Lu-chan! Where are we going first?" She asked.

"Rumors have been heard of Metalicanna on Tenrou Island and Gildarts is a famous wrestler, that lives in the north. I didn't find any information about Lily or Happy and Carla….I guess we could always search and ask around." Lucy explained.

"I think it's better if you go to the north with Natsu, since you are close with Gildarts while Gajeel and I will go to Tenrou Island." Levy said.

"I always wanted to visit the north and the northern mountains! Tenrou Island isn't too far away from here. I think that a couple of hours driving and a small boat ride will do." Lucy said happily, however Levy didn't seem amused at the least.

Her stomach coiled at the mention of transportation and she covered her mouth just at the though of it. "Ugh…I hate transportation…" She mumbled.

"I know whatcha mean, Levy." Natsu leaned on her shoulder for support while turning a shade of green.

"I wonder if we can get our magic back…" Lucy comented.

"Yeah, I miss my fire…" Natsu sulked.

"You don't need to fire to be hot." Lucy said flirtatiously.

"Hmmm, do I need a key to open the gate to your p-" Levy smacked him on the head. "Save your flirts for later, lover-boy." She said before walking towards the bar.

"Mira, I want a strawberry juice please." She said sweetly.

"Commin' Levy." The white-haired beauty replied.

"One beer." A dark-haired man mumbled while sitting beside Levy.

"How did it go?" Levy asked him.

"She wouldn't stop crying and she made me promise to bring Carla back." He said.

"You know that Carla was really important to her, right?" Levy said while sipping on her juice.

"She was?" He asked.

"Wendy lived in the orphanage with us. She treated Carla, Happy and Michiko like little siblings…they were always together, until that night came…" She trailed off.

"I didn't know." He said while sipping on his beer.

"No biggy, stupid boy." She teased.

"Lev, I wonder if they are still alive."

"Who is?" She asked.

Gajeel took a couple of sips from his beer and sighed. "I wonder if my parents are alive…" He said.

"Oh…I'm sure they are." She replied with an understanding smile.

"We need to plan our 'vacation'." He said smirking at her.

"We'll start searching at Tenrou Island and go all the way up to the north." She answered.

"Tenrou…Island?" He mumbled to himself as he remembered that there might be the origins of Levy's magic.

Levy went on and on about how she wanted to see Metalicanna again and how she missed him and Homura. He tried to pay attention to her words, but he wasn't functioning too well, it was like everything was silent. The only thing happening was the moving lips of his girlfriend.

"Gajeel are you okay? You look pale." Levy said bringing him out of his trance.

Her caramel colored eyes always brought him back to reality.

"I'm a bit tired." He said.

"You've been working too much…we can go upstairs and watch a movie?" She suggested.

He nodded and stood up. He wished everyone a good-night -well, he was actually forced to- and reminded them not to get drunk. He took her tiny hand in his big one and climbed up the stairs.

He slammed the door shut as soon as they entered the room. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm gonna take a bath first, wanna join me?" She asked.

He smirked and followed her to the bathroom.

She took her shirt off, only standing in her bra and pants. "These are so tight. Can you take them off?" She asked while turning her back to him and moving her hair aside.

He took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground. "Of course, m'lady." He replied and unhooked her bra.

"Thanks." She said.

He discarded the rest of his clothing, so did she. He stood behind her and looked at the big mirror before them.

"Look at the mirror." He said.

She lifted her eyes and looked at their naked reflection.

"What do you see?" He asked and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I see…us?" She said and he nodded. "Describe us." He said.

"I see a loving boyfriend resting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder." She said and he kissed her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Levy." He said while looking at their reflection. "I love your hair, your eyes, your lips, your arms….your everything. I love you." He confessed.

She turned around and smiled at him. "You are so romantic. I love your ways…Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, just some thoughts are bugging me." He said. She opened her mouth to speak. "Let's shower." He said stepping under the shower and turning the hot water on.

The bath was rather silent. He didn't do anything to her and he didn't talk, too. When the bath finished he dried them both off and headed naked to their bed.

Levy eyed him worriedly while he slept and brushed his black locks away from his face. "Just tell me what's wrong." She said and laid herself beside him, before sleep took over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review, until the next chapter~**


End file.
